We Love You Kagome
by Ash's Girl
Summary: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter!A few things went horrably wrong then and now she has to correct it to save Kagome and help the gang. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is.InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

summery: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSang

On with the Fic!

* * *

"_Mom_!"

A young half demon girl was running like hell though a field like death was on her tail, because her mother was face down in the dirt in a cave.

If hell and horror had a face, it would belong to her mother. She had bruises all over her body. Some old, some new, some yet to be seen or just fading away, but all of them wrecked the young girl every time she saw them. Her mother had been dressed in what amounted to a very reviling cloth wrapped around her body, as though the world had put this family's horror on display.

What mattered was that this didn't help cover the blood dripping from the new wounds. It never did.

_That was the point. _

"Don't worry about me." her mother was able to mutter out in the arms of her frightened daughter.

"No, this is not _okay_." She glared as her hands moved in from comfort to hesitant first aid. "I'm fed up with this. There's only one way to change this."

The girl gently laid her mother down on the ground next to her after finishing what little and questionably effective first aid she had learned over the course of her life.

"Mom, you said that there is a well in the forest, right? It transports you between this time and a time you most needed in, right?" She pulled a bow and some arrows from under some straw that she had slept in before.

Life is tough living in a cave with wolves. But then again, it's the only life she's ever known; giving her the undeniable life theory that you should be as armed as possible when you sleep with wolves.

"Yes, what are you-" she was cut off by her daughter's finger on her lips. Her daughter's smile was one of the very few things in the universe that could make her stop for a moment.

"Shh..." she pulled out a sword to show her mother. Her smiled shined just as the blade had in the sunlight.

"That's the..." Her mother began again only for a hand to cover her mouth.

"I know what it is. I'm going to stop this all from happening." she said as she slowly crept along the wall to the exit of the cave while tying the sword to her leather skirt. Multitasking was also something you learned from wolves.

"Be careful baby." The woman whispered to her daughter as she left the cave.

_Don't worry, Mom_ she thought as she ran through the forest in front of her. _I'm going to save you, you friends, and the one who _should_ be my father._

The ground flew under her feet and the air rushed beside her. She was running as fast as she could down a familiar path that she had always marked for salvation. She didn't feel a bit of pain or sensation as got closer and closer to the well; all that addrenalin and promised relief was coursing through her body as though she was watching herself make these moves rather than doing it herself.

As her thoughts started to drift, several chains wrapped around her both her arms and legs. It was one of those terrible moments when you can watch something terrible happen to you and not be able to resond fast enough.

"What the hell?" she yelled as she felt familiar sharp claw marks swipe along back.

_No! _ she thought as her knees hit the ground. _I'm not going to let him be take hold of me like he did my mother. Not today! Not now!_

The chains had left her arms and legs when she finally laid on the ground, but all she could was the pain from her back. The blood staining the grass as her body scrambled to keep it in. She breathless, helpless, and very easy prey for a wolf.

"That will teach you for trying to escape from me." The voice of her father came over her like there was no return. It was the voice of despair, hopelessness and pain.

Two of her father's comrades came to pick her up, she knew their hope was that she was still alive. Those two were, by and large, the very few people that had prevented her from becoming a sociopath.

"Leave me alone." she shot out bitterly as she felt them come closer. "If you value your life, you'll back away from me."

She pulled her elbows in and used them to prop herself up; which may have aggravated the new wounds in her back.

"Strong are we?" he said cracking his knuckle "Looks like someone needs a second round of punishment."

"Not on my mother's life!" she yelled as she flipped herself over and drew the sword. She grinned as what she now realized to be a whole pack of people back off from the sight of it.

"You don't know how to use that." Her father glared at her.

"Don't really need to, do I?" She responded as she summoned a second round of adrenaline to her system.

She was in no condition to run, so she jumped as high as the demon blood running though her veins would allow. Which, by laws of demonhood, could at least clear the average size of a convenience store, not that she knew what one of those things were.

_The well_ she thought as she looked into a clearing. She could see from where she was. It had to be it. It was the only one out here.

If she landed inside, she could save her mother's life.

If she didn't, she easy prey for a wolf pack and its leader to rip her and her mother apart in every possible way until they were both dead or wanted to be.

She angled herself just right. She was 20 feet above it.

_Just a little more_ she thought

10 feet above the well. _Closer, just a little bit closer._

As her head disappeared into the well, she felt a chain snap around her wrist. A single strand of her life holding her back.

Horror painted her face as she looked at what was holding her in place.

"I have her!' she could hear one man say. The sound of trust shattering as she recognized the voice as someone she used to know.

On some rough primal instinct, she instantly understood _why_ he had done it, which made her want to drown herself in her own tears when it clicked. Her father was going to transfer her punishment to anyone who didn't bring her back.

And there was a pack of them.

She was so close, too close. She was told that she had to touch the bottom for the spell on this thing to work.

"I am so sorry." She whispered as she took the sword and slashed the chain making her fall, deeper and deeper into the well and seamlessly disappearing from their reality.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well how do you like it? I'm a new writer and I 150 % suck at fanfiction.

PLEASE R&R !

NO REVIEWS. NO NEW CHAPTER.


	2. Smells Like Kagome, But Different

OMG! I HAVE REVIEWS! I guss I don't sux as bad as I thought I do. COOL! Dances in circles I'm so happy! Here's chapter 2, or chapter 1 ( the first one was the prolog) for all you wonderful people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

summery: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSang

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Smells Like Kagome, But Different.**_

"I'm going home Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome stomping off with her over sized backpack through the forest, angry as ever. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Why the hell do you have to go?" Inuyasha yelled just as earsplitteringly loud. He tried grabbing her arm, in a failed cliched attempt to stop her from going any farther. She turned to face him, and was not happy in the least way about being grabbed like the last discount item at the store.

"Because I have _exams_! I have _school_! God knows I have _homework_! I have a life on the other side of that well you know!" she yelled in his face as she tried to jerked her own arm free.

Then a light, completely unnoticable breeze passed over Inuyasha's nose. Terror and slight panic kicked his brain into gear. This was a scent he didn't want to smell.

It was the smell of a distant Kagome. Exhaustion. Weakness.

And blood. Lots of blood.

He looked down at Kagome's arm where he grabbed her. She wasn't bleeding. And her face was fairly well ready to kill him.

Gear crashing in all directions tried to make sense of the information. How could she be bleeding somewhere else if she was standing right next to him?

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome quickly ramped up the volume in her voice as she was trying to get his attention back along with her arm.

"Kagome are you bleeding? Are you wounded?" Inuyasha's voice switched from anger to concern. He quietly waited for another breeze.

"No, I don't even have a paper cut. But those nails of yours are going to do some damage if you don't let go!" Kagome said matching his calmness, if not slightly freaked out by the sudden change of tone, but still maintaining slight hint of anger in her words.

"Kagome, someone's bleeding to death. That someone's scent, is very close to your own scent." Inuyasha said as he let go of her arm. "Hell, I could pass it off as yours."

"What does that mean?" said Kagome as she rubbed her free arm. She was a little concerned, _What does he mean my scent?_ she thought, _I thought everyone has a different scent._

"It means, Kagome." he said as he sniffed the air. "that one of your relatives that has the same blood as you, like a brother or a son or a sister."

Her mind instantly jumped the gun.

_Sota!_ Possible situations ran though her head. _I have to find him_.

"Where is he?" said Kagome, her voice quickly slipping from faint anger to blantantly worried midsentance.

"He didn't make it far from the well." he said as he hunched over. "Here, get on. We won't make it by foot."

Kagome hopped on his back before he started running through the forest like the bloody thing was on fire.

To be honest, they weren't very far from the well. It only took Inuyasha a few minutes to get there. In retrospect, it would become a strange scene they would both ponder later. Inuyasha was taking Kagome to the well instead to the village after the argument.

Though, when they got to the well, it wasn't what they expected. There wasn't a little boy from the mordern era in the well.

There was a girl laying face down in a pool of her own blood. She had long light brown hair caked with blood that stuck to her face like a natural paint or glue. She wearing something brown, but the blood had provided some kind of gory sensor over her. They noticed that she had a bow and a case of arrows in her hand, which was one of the very few things now completely coated in blood.

Kagome sighed at the thought of that not being Sota, but quickly shifted to an unsettling sight of the girl.

"Who is she?" said Kagome as she looked at bloody body. She quietly wondered if she was staring at a corpse or someone who was two seconds from becoming one.

"I don't know." said Inuyasha as he approced the girl. He knelt next to her and sniffed the girl.

"Is she alive?" asked Kagome as she took a few steps towards the girl.

"Yeah she is, but she's fairly close to death." he said as he looked at well. The blood and arrows seemed to given her leverage to haul herself up.

"Well pick her up!" yelled Kagome, disbelief rushing though her "We have to get her to Kaede! "

He sighed and picked up the bloody mess of a person as her things hit the ground in a noisy protest. A whif of Kagome hit him again across the face.

"I thought you going home?" said Inuyasha as he approached Kagome with the girl in his arms.

"I want to know who this girl is. School can wait." Kagome said as she noticed a few of girl things laying on the ground. "And she's dying. Let's go already."

She walked over outline of the girl, picked up a bow, a case of arrows, and a sword that was cliped on her side.

Kagome then walked over a climed on Inuyasha's back. He quietly wondered if if he was anything more then a form of transport to her.

"We have to get her to the village. Now run!" said Kagome as she yelled in his ear.

"Hey! Watch the ears!" Inuyasha as he started running.

_She smells like Kagome _Inuyasha thought as he ran to the village _But something is different about this girl. She's definitely not Kagome, but who is she?_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok! Chapter One down for the count! Cool! Hope you like it! I'm starting to like wrighting this.

Next time on **We Love You Kagome:**

Who is this girl? And what's with her sword? She tells the gang that's she Kagome's daughter from the future, but do they belive her? Eather way, she's Inuyasha's new best friend!

PLEASE R&R


	3. Deeper than A Wound

Due to my so-called friend, my sister, and my older brother, I have gone back to me thinking I sux at writing. In which, I do in fact sux. But if someone reading this besides me, then I can't be that bad. Anyway here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

summery: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSang

Lets get on with the fic.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Deeper Than A Wound_**

The brain is a funny thing, see. Death can be in the rearview mirror trying to run you off the road of being alive with a spiked front bumper and 43 inch wide tires while your 1967 chevy impala brain is desperatly avoiding blows and keep running while, in this case, having it's fuel lines slashed in five places and still manage to slip into some obscure memory when you should be screaming to whatever god you worship for a miracle.

"Mom, why can't we leave?" said a little brighteyed mess of midlength brown hair and dirt cuddling with her mother. Caves behind waterfalls are dark and damp, and mothers, as it works out, are very warm, often dry, and comforting.

"Because we have no where else to go." said her mother as she ran her hand over her hair and ears, passivly trying to straighten out her hair.

"No where else to-"

Suddenly the girl felt a sharp pain in her back as her clothes suddenly became tighter. Breathing became a painful problem and she wasn't a young girl in her memory anymore. She was older, bloodier, and fighting for her life somewhere in this current reality very far away from her mother.

With flash of the white light of reality pouring into her, her eyes snapped open to find herself in a different surroundings.

She was laying on her stomach, on some sot of flat bed with a white sheet covering her back. She was inside a hut that she didn't recognize, but it seemed welcoming. Everything seemed to have a place to be put, a few trinkets for friends, and the warmth of the fire whispering sounds of burning wood next to her as her eyes darted around.

She pushed herself up and sat on her legs and ran her hand down her back. Her wounds on her back didn't hurt as much as they did when she was climbing out of the well. Besides her bandages being a little too tight, she barely felt any pain. It was more of an annoying set of pin pricks down her back, which is always more preferable to large gashes in her skin.

She wasn't wearing her brown top anymore, her bandages covered top half from her stomach to the base of her neck. She had a small bandage wrapped around her left arm for an injury she didn't even know was there, but had quickly confirmed when she had briefly pealed back a few layers when she took a look.

"I see someone's finally awake." said voice from behind her. Her heart skipped a beat as she spun around to see our white haired doggy friend sitting and staring her at her from across the room. She tilted her head, wondering how she missed him, let out a sigh and calmed down a bit.

"What's you name kid?" Inuyasha stared at her. She stared back and assumed a more comfortable sitting position.

With some of the blood cleaned off of her face, she looked fairly cute. Her light brown hair ran down her back in a wild and untamable fashion. She had bright grassy green eyes that seemed to glow that gave the mistaken impression she was someone who hadn't seen what hell, war, and fire looked like. Her skin seemed pale under the coat of blood she had arrived in, but now that the blood is was in her veins rather than coating her skin, she wasn't pale at all; a slight shade darker then she should be with light marks on her body to prove she's spent time under the sun.

But that isn't what he was looking at or had been since whoever could help had cleaned her up; what he was looking at is what made her different just about everyone else on the planet and the one thing that the two of them seemed to share in common. Instead of the normal human ears, she had puppy ears at the top of her head. They were less pointy, and slightly more floppy than Inuyasha's, but none the less what the attendants had described as 'cute'. To a degree, he suddenly understood the appeal as to why people tend to grab them.

"My name's Koya." She said staring down Inuyasha.

"How are you related to Kagome?" Inuyasha said straight out keeping a natural bite to his tone.

"How do you know I'm related to Kagome?" She matched his tone. She brought her knees to her chest and draped her arms over them. Sometimes having your arms or legs in a natural sitting position put her in a defensive disadvantage.

"Your scent. It's too similar. What are you, her sister or something?" he said as he got up to the door, hearing her tone. He wasn't expecting a reasonable answer out of someone who had been recently carved up like a pig for dinner. He had also taken a long sniff to her clothes they had stripped off of her, and was easing into the idea that she just had recent contact from Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Koya asked without moving a single muscle in her body besides the ones requiring her to say the name. Inuyasha was a slightly unnerved by the sight, it was incredibly unnatural.

"Yeah." He said stopping to face her. That kind of posture tends to attracts all sorts of brainwaves of unsavory folks. Folks that like to kill others.

"No, I'm not." She grinned and tilted her head slightly. "I'm her daughter."

There was a moment of perfect crystalline processing silence that made it seem like the two of them were suck in that moment forever.

But then there was _sound_.

"_**KAGOM****E****!**_"

It was one of those sounds that seemed to seemed to be able to create a crater and be able to be heard in at least another five miles in every direction despite only origination from a set of perfectly normal vocal cords. Anger and confusion has that kind of ability, it seemed.

Being closest to the blast, Koya doubled over to cover her ears. It wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting.

"Watch it you idiot!" shouted Koya as the level of anger in Inuyasha was rising. "I have very sensitive ears."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR HER DAUGHTER?!" he shouted at Koya who was still recovering from the first round of screams form the male hanyou.

"What is it Inuyasha? Is something wrong with the girl?" said Miroku breathlessly as he, Sango, Shippo and Kagome had rushed to the door hut.

"No, but something's going be something wrong with Kagome if she doesn't explain herself." he said as he pulled Kagome out of the crowd.

"Explain what Inuyasha? I don't know what your talking about." said Kagome looking Inuyasha square in the eye.

"She wouldn't know Inuyasha, if that is your name. I'm not born yet." said Koya as she sat up against the wall of the hut.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your sitting right there! Of course you've been born!" he shouted at Koya who just turned her head.

"He is denser than he looks. How sad." said Koya "Sit down everyone. I think it's time for me to explain myself to you. But first, do mind telling me your names? I've only heard faint stories of you all." Koya said a little embarrassed at the moment.

"Why sure we can young lady." said Miroku as he knelt in front of Koya. "What's your name first you sweet girl?" he said once again as he took her hand.

"It's Koya. Do mind giving my hand back?" She said giving he a weird look.

"Only if you consiter bearing my children." That was the last thing Miroku said before he hit the ground with a fresh hand print painted across his face that had been made with Koya's other hand.

"What do you take me for?" said angry Koya with her temper surfacing then cooling down.

"That proves that this girl's Kagome's daughter, or Sango's." said Inuyasha looking at the fallen monk

"WHAT!" said Sango and Kagome at the same time.

"Why Kagome..." said Sango turning to her friend "What else have you kept secret?"

"I don't have a daughter! I don't even have a boyfriend!" said Kagome frantically to make sense of this matter.

"Ok, to speed this up, what your names already?" Koya said becoming very confused with names.

"Well, I'm Kagome." said Kagome trying to change the subject.

"This is Sango." Kagome said pointing to the girl next to her.

"That's Miroku, the monk you just slapped down." pointing to the newly recovering monk.

"This is Shippo," said pulling a small fox angry demon. He seemed mad about something, but she didn't seem to care.

"and that's Inuyasha." pointing to the dog demon across the room.

"Get on with it wretch!" he yelled at Koya "What do you mean that you Kagome's daughter?"

"Ok," said Koya "I knew that this would come out sooner or later." She sighed as she continue "I'm Kagome's daughter from the future. Judging by how young Kagome looks, I'd say 13 years. You see, my mother, Kagome, has a horrible life in the future. I just wanted to come back and stop my mother from losing all her friends. I thought if I changed your past Kagome, I could let you be happy."

"So are you saying your hear to protect Kagome, not hurt her." said Miroku in his wise ways.

"Yes." said Koya. _Please let them believe me_ she thought _Please, I came to far to be disbelieved by her friends._

"The future.." gasped Sango at the thought.

"Feh," said Inuyasha in disbelief "How do I know if I can trust you? You could be a demon out to slaughter this village for all I know. I don't even know if you are from the future."

"Hum..." she thought how to convince, "I've got it!"

"What is it Koya?" said Kagome as Koya pulled out a bloody sword from among her arrows.

"It's a sword, big deal." said Inuyasha

"Not just any sword." said Koya taunting Inuyasha to look at it. "Take a closer look at it."

She walked outside the hut holding the sword in it's case. She pulled the sword out of it's case and it started to glow and transform. It transformed into the Tetsusaiga.

"I found this thing in a stump in the middle of the crater when I was younger. It's called the Tetsusaige, yes?" Koya said as she leaned on the sword.

"Yes!" said a small voice out of nowhere. "That is indeed the Tetsusaige. But look at the sides, It has been hasn't been used for a long while. The Tetsusaiga can't be copied, that is the Tetsusaige of the future."

"Who said that?" Koya as she looked around.

"I know that voice." said Inuyasha as he hit his face and Koya put way her sword.

"That's Myoga." said Sango as they gathered around Inuyasha.

"He's a flea." said Koya as she looked down at Inuyasha's hand.

"Indeed I am." said Myoga "Inuyasha, you said this girl reackes of Kagome's own scent, did you not? You found her near the well, and the well clocked in her blood, so she had to have come from the time she claimed to be from."

"Thank you! At least someone believes me." said Koya as a smile crept its way to her face.

"Well, I don't believe her." said Shippo, arms folded and as stubborn as ever. "Kagome had to leave MY candy behind for YOUR medicine. You just came hear so I wouldn't get candy."

"You selfish little runt!" Koya's voice rose angrily as she picked up hurled him around and threw him as far as her injured muscles will allow.

_I'm going to like having this girl around_ thought Inuyasha

_**Later That Night**_

Inuyasha watched the small female hanyou as she slept on her stomach. Her wounds still stung when she applied to much pressure.

_She looks so much like Kagome_ He thought _Yet so different. She's beautiful. I wonder who her father is?_

He saw her stir a little and saw Koya move to her side that face Inuyasha. She winced a little, than fell back into emotionless sleeping face.

She looked like Kagome, except her hair was a different color.

_She's your child stupid! Who else's kid could she be?_ he heard a voice inside his head screaming at him _You saw how she reacted when Shippo started to complaining! You would have done the same thing if it wasn't for those fucking beads around your neck!_

He started to stair at her bandages. _Who would do something that bad to her?_ he thought once again _She nearly died to those wounds. It was as if a demon made those slash marks on her back. _

It was only a matter before something like this him across the head. _If I'm her father...was it that I couldn't protect her from this? Wait she's a HALF demon. That means if her mother is Kagome, than her father is a FULL demon. Did I...do this to her? Did I...injure her and Kagome after I became a full demon? No. No. No. No. No. I've couldn't of done that to her. I'm going to ask her who her father is when I teach her how to use the Tetsusaige tomorrow. She has to learn how to use the sword._

Inuyasha looked at the girl and smiled as he drifted to sleep. She had been very helpful to him over the course of the day. Whatever Inuyasha knew he was going to get 'sit' for, he asked Koya to do it. She was more than happy to assist Inuyasha for answers to her questions.

He had really liked having her around. But she had asked strange questions that had consists of Koga, Kikyo, and where they were now. From the looks on her face, she didn't like asking the questions no more than the answers she had received.

He had wondered all day what was with her. When he had asked her questions about her father, she seemed so depressed and angry. She seemed to hate her father for all he stands for, and for what he was to her in his eyes.

He didn't mean to make her sad like that, so he had decided to make it up to her. He promised to teach her how to handle the Tetsusaige, or at least gain strength pick it up.

It was like he had gained a daughter overnight. Now only if he could win Kagome's heart like he did Koya's, he'd be set for life.

* * *

Author's notes:

Listened to my Evenesance CD, a sad Inuyasha episode, and thinking your writing sux by your family= Extreme Depression

(Bad Combination!)

Wow, This was one long chapter! I wrote this much? cool! The only good thing I have today.

Next Time on We Love You Kagome:

What in the world is Koya hiding? And why can't she see the Wind Scar? Why is Koya acting so defencive when Koga shows up? And where did Inuyasha go with Kikyo?

_**Koga's Threat and Koya Shivers**_

Please R & R Pretty pleases? Pretty please with a cherry on top and suger and all that is sweet and tasty?


	4. Koga's Threat and Koya Shivers

Welcome Back. This is Chapter three, and my mood has shifted. I haven't gone back to pure happy, now that school is in. But I did watch a funny Inuyasha episode to get me back on my feet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

summery: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSang

Ok, DON'T READ IF YOU LOVE KOGA OR KIKYO! Just thought I'd tell you. Ok, let there be a fic!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Koga's Threat and Koya Shivers**_

Inuyasha and Koya walked up a steep hill close to camp to help Koya practice with the Tetsusaige.

Koya was no longer wearing bandages and a short leather skirt like she had, she was now wearing Kikyo's old clothes. In truth, she did look like Inuyasha in those clothes. Inuyasha thought it was best not to tell her that those where Kikyo's clothes at one time, last time Kaede tried to tie her hair back with a ribbon that belonged to Kikyo, she had slashed it with her own claws before Kaede had finished the knot.

She had a bow and her case of arrows tied to her back, it was like she never left without them. Everywhere she had ever gone, they never left her sight.

"Why do you carry a bow and arrow with you everywhere?" Inuyasha asked as they both reached the top of the flat hill.

"It's the only weapon besides my own strength that I know how to use." Koya said as she turned to Inuyasha. "I mean, I love my demonic powers. I there powerful enough on there own. But I gained so much spiritual power from my mother I decided to put it to good use. So Kagome taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. I was only about 5 years old when I started to learn."

"And I'm 13 now. That's 8 years of never-ending practice from my mother. " She turned and walked away and unhooked the Tetsusaige from her side and put her bow and her case of arrows down next to the sword. She sat down and faced him, waiting for a question.

"What about your father? Who is he any how?" Inuyasha said as he plopped down next to her. He _had_ to ask her. He was going to pay for asking that question.

"What about him!?!?!" shot back at him. She had gone from happy to extremely angry in 0.05 seconds.

Inuyasha leaned back in fear. It was like when Sango or Kagome got angry, he would rather face Sesshomaru and that evil sword of his when Inuyasha was human, than face earthier of there wraiths. From the looks of it, she had learned Kagome's wrath and how to double it.

"I.....huh....just wanted to know...." he was stumbling and she was getting angrier by the second "if he ever helped you with your powers. Did he ever help you get stronger?" he gulped, maybe if he left out that part of who he was, she would go to happy again. No such luck this time. What was going to be her reaction? would she blow up with fury? Or would she just kill him for asking the questions altogether?

She was as angry as ever, but just let out a little 'hump' before she just crossed her arms. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief that she wasn't completely angry, or that she was going to kill him.

"Oh, he helped me get stronger all right." Koya said in a stubborn tone. "I got stronger when I tried to leave my home. I had to fight my way out to leave."

Inuyasha, who had regained his upright sitting position, was now confused. _Why would I not let her leave home?_ he thought _she lives this era, so why wouldn't I let her go? Would I be so willing not to let her go, that I'd give her those marks on her back?_

"So.." Kola said reaching over and pulling up the sword in front of her. "You going tell me how to use this thing, or what?" her smile had returned to her face.

"Feh" was his part of his reply "I'll teach you."

After awhile, Kola and Inuyasha both had there Tetsusaiges out in front of them. Koya had a little trouble holding the sword, because the sword itself was to heavy for her. Inuyasha had taunted her into picking up the sword by saying she was weak. He had just taunted her into the point she had to prove him wrong and held the sword with one hand. That hand however, was very shaky.

They both stood at opposite ends of the field. Inuyasha near the village, and Koya near the forest behind her.

"Ok, Koya." Inuyasha said instructionally "What do you see in front of you?"

"I see you, your Tetsusaige, and a village." Koya said

"Don't you see anything eles?" Inuyasha asked

"Nope."

"Don't you see a two winds colliding?" Inuyasha shouted down at her

"No."

"Come on, you have to see something!" he shouted at her

Koya pushed the sword into the ground and was about to say something with her hands and face near the handle, when a strong wind rushed past both of them. Inuyasha thought it was nothing, but to Koya, it was something she was fearing most.

Koya, who had her face and hands buried in the handle of the sword, eyes snapped open. She instantly pulled the sword from the ground and threw it in the scabbard. She picked up her bow and case of arrows as she started running for the village. Inuyasha had caught her before she made it past him.

"What's the rush wretch?" he asked her. What could make her want to get up that fast.

"Ok, 1. I'm not a wretch and 2. If you don't get your sorry ass down there very bad is going to happen to you and Kagome. NOW LET ME GO!" Koya shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha instantly let her go, at that moment she rushed down to camp. It was like her feet couldn't carry her fast enough.

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaige back instantly and started to run as fast as Koya did.

_What the hell made her do that?_ he thought _What made her think Kagome was in danger? She better not be wrong about this._

When he made to the village, he found the two people that you'd never wanted to leave alone. The way he was holding her, made him sick to his stomach. The way she was enjoying it made him even more sick, he wanted to rip her away from him just to kill this all.

"What the Hell?!?" he yelled at Sango and Miroku (I bet you thought I was going to say Koga and Kagome didn't you? HA!)

"Inuyasha!" they screeched as they wiped away from each other.

"Have you seen Koya or Kagome pass threw here?" he said just to kill the tension. Where the hell was that girl?

"Kagome and Shippo left for herbs for the wounds that haven't healed on Koya yet, and Koya ran threw here just a few minutes ago like something was after her." said Sango, trying to get her blush to disappear.

"Why? What is the matter?" Miroku said regaining his composer.

Just then Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent. This definitely was Kagome's scent, Koya's was different in very little ways. She was a little deeper into the village, he couldn't smell Koya anywhere.

"I don't know, that little wretch just ran off." Inuyasha said angrily. He then ran off in search of Kagome.

Muroke and Sango where on Kirara right behind Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha found Kagome, Inuyasha wasn't happy in the least way. Koya was right in some sence, something very bad was going to happen. Because right about then, hell ran loose between 3 people right there.

"Uh, oh." said Sango as she viewed the scene.

The first thing that caught everybody's eye was that Koga right in front of Kagome. Way too close in Inuyasha's opinion, because there was about an inch between the two. Second thing, was that Kagome looked like she had been flirting with the guy because her face was so red.

They were all standing next to a river where herbs were growing. That really didn't matter to Inuyasha because all thoughts of Koya disappeared and was replaced with killing Koga. He marched himself right up Koga and pushed him away from Kagome right up against a tree.

"What the fucking hell do you think you doing?!?!" Inuyasha shouted a Koga

"I'm taking to my woman." Koga said rudly enough

"Like hell she's your woman!" Inuyasha barked back

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome had said angerliy. She looked like your sister who is angry at you because the guy she's likes was just about to ask her out and you pop up.

When Inuyasha's face hit the ground, an arrow with a blue aura hit Koga in shoulder, narrowing dodging his shoulder pad.

"What the...." Koga said took the impact of the arrow. His hand went from around his neck to his arm, where the arrow was.

"Damn it." they heard a voice from the other side of the river. They all turned to see Koya, dripping wet holding the bow in her hand with Shippo on her shoulder.

"I thought you said you could kill him with one shot?" said Shippo turning to Koya

"My hand was shaking. God knows why." Koya said as she jumped the river. Shippo screamed at the sudden jump, and was pretty much knocked out when Koya made the swift landing.

Koya quickly pulled and arrow onto the bow and aimed it straight at Koga's head.

"Koya!" Kagome screamed at the female hanyou. "Put down the bow and arrow NOW!"

"I can't do that mom." Koya said flatly

"MOM?!?" Koga shouted stunned at the girl.

"Put them down and appologize to Koga, NOW!" Kagome started fumming right about now.

"So, this is Koga that Inuyasha speaks of. Well, I have one thing to say to you Koga. Say goodbye." she said pulling the bow back even farther.

Inuyasha, who had recovered from the 'sit' along time ago, was sitting in the creater that was in his shape.

Miroku, who had scooted himself up to next Inuyasha watched this whole thing.

"Are you going to stop her?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Inuyasha.

"Why should I? The only thing wrong with this is I'm not killing him myself." Inuyasha said as he watched the Koya. Her hand was shivering, he found that odd consitering her sterness painted across her face.

Shippo, who had at the last mintue, had come to and jumped on the ready to fly arrow.

"You can't kill him!" Shippo said holding his arms out trying to stop Koya.

"And why not?" said Koya, raising one of her eyebrows wondering what he was doing. Her hand wasn't shaking any more.

"Yeah! Why not you little runt?!" shouted Inuyasha from her side. Koya just ignored Inuyasha right off the bat.

"Because!" shouted Shippo at Inuyasha "Kagome's your mother. She told to put the weapon down, and you should do it! You know Koga from the stories she told you, You don't want to sink to Koga's level, do you?"

"I guss your right." Koya said as she lowed her bow and Shippo jumped off to the side of Koya.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh of relife, Inuyasha anger was rising, and Miroku and Sango where just plain dazed in wonder.

At that moment, Koga decited to take avantage of the female hanyou. He reached up and grabbed her by the neck with bolth hands and slammed her against the tree he was up against. Her hands pulled at his own hands, trying to pull him away from throat. The fact that she was dangleing by her neck wasn't helping eather.

"Can't..........breathe........" Koya said weakly still trying to push Koga way.

"I can smell Kagome's scent comeing from you. It's different in a way....." Koga said grinning like a mad man "Your her daughter, aren't you? Let this be proof that any child of Kagome's that isn't mine will die by my hands!" (Koga's a little crazy ain't he? Ignore me, I'm suger high. Muhahahahahaha)

"Koga, don't!" shouted Kagome as ran up and pulled Koga's shoulder. Koga let one hand off Koya's throat and pushed Kagome away from him. Koya took a deep breath before Koga sent his other hand back to her.

"Leave her alone you damn bastered!" Inuyasha said once again as he ran up to Koga and punched him in the face.

Koga let go of Koya's throat as he was sent backwards into the stream. Koya slide down the tree, lifeless as her head hit the roots.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha said kneeling next to her. She nooded and turned to lifeless Koya.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she repied. "Go help my baby, Inuyasha."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran to the female hanyou, hopeing that Koga hadn't killed her. Sango bent down and put Koya's head on her lap, as Miroku bent down next to her and Shippo jumped on her stomach.

"Lady Koya, wake up." said Miroku

"Koya, wake up. You can't die yet. " said Shippo jumping up and down.

"Come on now, Koya. Open your eyes." said Sango shanking her gently.

Koya started to twitch, like she was having a bad dream. She didn't open her eyes, though. She just moved around like she was in a bad dream. They all let out a sigh of relife when they saw that her chest riseing and falling.

"I swear, if she dies, I will kill you with my bear hands, Koga." Inuyasha said as he threatned Koga pulled himself out of the water. Inuyasha left Kagome's side and walked in front of Koga.

"Don't worry, your little girl will live mutt face." Koga said as he stood in front of him.

_Your little girl_ Kagome thought as she watched the whole thing from the ground. _Your little girl nearly died to Koga's hands. What kind of mother am I? I trusted myself to protect my own child, and I can't even do that. If it wasn't for Inuyasha's hot temper, she wouldn't be breathing. My little girl nearly died.....not only that....Inuyasha's little girl nearly died......._

Koga started to run off into the woods, drying pretty fast by his speed. He stopped half out, still in eye shot.

"Listen here, Inuyasha." He shouted down to him "Kagome will be mine. She will come to me on her own free will, and next child will be my son."

"In like hell she will Koga!" Inuyasha wispered under his breath.

"YOU WILL ME MINE, KAGOME!" Koga shouted as he ran out of sight. "YOU WILL BE MINE!"

_**Later That Night**_

When Koya finaly did wake up out of her unconscious state, Kagome was around her like a hawk and dead prey.

"How about I make you some raman for you and Inuyasha for acting so brave." said Kagome

"What's raman?" Koya asked

"You don't what raman is? Well, I'm just going to have to make it then don't I?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Tell me, mom." Koya said turning her head to her. "Who do you love?"

"The man who is your father." Kagome said moving to get some raman for Inuyasha and Koya.

"You didn't answer my question, Kagome." She said sitting up. "Who do you love? Koga the wolf demon, or Inuyasha the half dog demon?"

"You problably already know answer already. Besides Inuyasha loves Kikyo, and Koga doesn't realy love me."

"One, I don't know the answer because you wrong one. Two, you once told me that love already knows the way around all obsicles in it's path. Love knows when one is not being loved, love doesn't make excuses about anger fits, and above all........love can't and will never see the other person loves the one you love and will only care that person. Love can't exsist without that person loving you back. So I ask you again, who do love Kagome? Inuyasha or Koga? Who can't you live without?"

"I can't live without Inuyasha." Kagome said, back turned to her own daughter "I love him. I'd die without him."

"I'm just going to leave you alone this, mom. I'm going to be outside. Call me when your ready to talk, or when the raman's done." Koya said as she walked out the hut.

Koya, with one swift move, jumped on the roof of the hut and sat criss-crossed on the roof watching the night sky. She loved the night sky, it could be a scene of something beautiful, or could scare the living daylights out of someone because of somehting terrible. It was just one of those nights that you loved looking up, and just smile at the stars. But the peace in her mind would not last of very long.

Koya looked down and saw a woman walking thew village with some sort of flying green geeko lizards snakes following her. She was dressed like Koya and looked identicle to Kagome.

"Kikyo." Koya wispered as one of the geeko lizards zoomed past her. Koya too well that there was only one person who looked like her mother and had these strange creatures from the stories that where told to her. That would be Kikyo.

Kikyo suddenly started to walk back out of the village, just as misteristly as she came. Koya didn't start to smile yet because guss who was following right behind her? Inuyasha.

"Damned fool." Koya said as she squibbled a few lines on a peice of paper she had in her pocket. She crushed it it into a ball and threw it on the ground hoping Miroku's curoisity will open it.

Koya jumped down, grabbed her bow and arrow case, along with her Tetsusaige. She did it carefuly so that no one would notice.

Then she started to track Inuyasha and Kikyo. She followed them into the forest were Kagome's life would end, and where's Koga's plan would take place.

* * *

Ho-ly-cow. I wrote this much!?!?!?!? Yay!!!!!!!!!!I did it!!!!!!!!!!! 

Did you know if you put mentos in Diet Dr. Pepper it will expode? I didn't know that till school yesterday.

Next time on **_We Love You, Kagome:_**

Koya's vicious battle with Kikyo. What's wrong with Inuyasha? Can't he just choose a girl? Dead, or not dead. It's a very simple consept. Will dragged down to hell, or will Koya take his place? Can Koya finaly lock Kikyo in hell and make Inuyasha relize he loves Kagome?

_**Hauted by Kikyo**_

Please R & R. PLEAESE?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!!?!??!!?!?!


	5. Haunted by Kikyo

Hiya! I don't sux!!!!!! Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this life!!!!!

Ok, the following chapter is based off of Evenesecnce's Haunted. I just imagined the whole chapter play in my head as I listened to this song, and I think it's perfect.

Just read mine first. Please?!?!Ok, before I do anything eles, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **ChatChan**. Her fics ROCK!!! Go read hers, **_after_** you read mine. )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Never have. Don't own Evenesecnce ether. There songs rock.

**Summery:** When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSan.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Haunted by Kikyo**_

Koya jumped from tree to tree, staying out of ether of there sights. It was out of pure fear of what Kikyo would do to her or Inuyasha if she was seen. She couldn't risk Inuyasha's life. She couldn't take that chance.

Kikyo stopped in a small, open meadow, and turned around to Inuyasha, but said nothing to him. Just stared at him blankly, tauntingly, like she always did.

"Kikyo, why did you come?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo "I've come to take you down to hell with me. My soul no longer wishes for your death, but I still can't find what keeps me here."

"Kikyo." was all he could say. What could you say to girl in this situation?

_No blood run threw her vains._ Koya thought as she took a seat on a branch a safe distance away, her back up against the trunk and legs crossed. _She's hollow inside. Her body is made of magic, and magic alone. She has no lungs, no vains, not even a pulse. Ultimately, she has not heart or mind. Her soul is a mere shadow of what it once was. Her soul can not change without her mind, and her mind has moved on and forgiven Inuyasha. I know your still here, but can you sense me? The child of your soul?_

"No need or words, Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a wicked smile. "I've been watching you for sometime now." said Kikyo "Every day I watched you, I want you even more. I want you Inuyasha."

"Ok, now Kikyo is beginning to scare me." said Koya to herself. "Wait, there's now way I could be fearing Kikyo. Nooooooo."

"Don't you love me Inuyasha?" said Kikyo dearingly. She held her hand to his face waiting for a reply. "Don't you miss me?"

"Kikyo, I miss you so much I don't what to say to you..." Inuyasha started off, he was cut off by Kikyo.

"I need you to come down with me." Kikyo said "Let me pull you down my world, our world."

Thanks to a lot of help from the Authoress of this fanfic, Inuyasha's mind diverted back to his friends. He began to remember Kagome, her touch, her feel, her warmth. He loved her touch, warm and inviting. Gentle in every way. Her face was kind and fun loving. Unlike Kikyo's, who shuttered at the thought of laughter and fun.

He began to think of Koya, daughter of the two. If he moved on with life with Kikyo, she would parish. She would never exist. He would never see that beutiful young girl be born. He'd never watch her grow older, get even wiser, become stronger, learn to through Shippo around more, he'd never see her again. Period.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. I won't let you pull me down." Inuyasha said

"This is all because of her, isn't it?" Kikyo's voice rose angrily. "It's because of her, you wish to stay."

"Your right." He said drawing in a deep breath. "It's because of Kagome and Koya I want to stay here."

"Then I'm just going to have to change that." Kikyo said as she swiftly pulled out a bow, loaded with an arrow and shot it out into the woods.

Koya didn't even see it coming. Her head was faceing the other way. She didn't want to see Kikyo and Inuyasha togther like that.

The arrow sliced her left side, takeing a chunk out of her. She lost balance and fell to the ground. The arrow left unusual side-effects on her.

Inuyasha suddenly got a good wiff Koya when he stopped thinking about Kikyo. It was Koya's bood he smelled, he smelled it once and didn't like it. He didn't like it now.

"Kikyo, what have you..." He said before he was cut off be Kikyo

"I just got rid of a little spy." Kikyo said dropping the bow and turning to Inuyasha.

_Koya_ he thought as he took off in the arrow's direction.

He sniffed the air, he had to hunt her down. Fear ran through his brain jast as fast as he could run. Kikyo was a exellent miko who killed thousands of demons, she could easly kill Koya without thinking about it.

He found Koya laying face down at a base of a tree. Her wound in her side was spreading and slowly devoring her skin.

He sniffed his daughter from head to toe, inhailing her scent. She was alive, just unconious. He placed his head on her chest, just to make sure she was alive.

He could hear her heart pounding in his head. He touched the wound Kikyo gave her, and looked at the bood dripping off his finger tips.

"Give me your body, Inuyasha." said Kikyo as she pulled at him away from Koya. "Give it all to me."

"Kikyo, no!" he said as he pulled the clothes back over his exposed skin.

"Then I'm just going to have to take this by force." she said as she about to paralyze him with her powers. At that moment, a arrow with a blue aura shot past closely to Kikyo, it sliced the skin her nose.

"He said, no Kikyo." said Koya standing pointing the bow her. The bow still vibrated from the launch of the arrow. "The next one wouldn't miss." Koya said pulling for another arrow.

"I wouldn't do that." Kikyo said reaching for Inuyasha.

"Why not?" Koya asked pointing the arrow at Kikyo's head.

"Because Naraku has granted me new powers, which means I can do this!" Kikyo said as she slid her hand into Inuyasha's chest.

Kikyo, useing her other hand, sent a ball of spirtal energy to Koya. This hit Koya square in the jaw.

Inuyasha cried in pain as his life was sucked out of him. Kikyo's hand pulled out two orbs from Inuyasha. She placed one of the orbs in a necklace around her neck. The dimond in the center glowed as it accepted the orb from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laid lifeless in a human state. His body is human. That was all that was running through her mind. He was a hanyou just a second ago. What had Kikyo done?

"What the.." Koya said as bood dripped from her mouth. That blow had hit her hard. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I merely just seperated his powers from his soul." said Kikyo with a creepy smile.

"You did what?!?!" Koya shouted at Kikyo.

"Lady Koya!!" shout a voice from a distance. Koya turned her head for second to see who was shouting her name. She got a good blast of Spirtulal energy right in her face.

Koya landed on her hands and feet and looked up in the direction of the name calling. She saw Miroku, Sango, and little Shippo riding on Kirara towrds her.

"Miroku, Sango, go back!" Shouted Koya as she felt a hand touch her back of her head. She suddenly was paralized, she couldn't move. Some of Kikyo's soul stealers wrapped around her claws, mouth, and feet. Kikyo's powers can only last so long over Koya's.

"Let your friends come, my dear." said Kikyo

Koya wanted to scream, she wanted to tell them to turn back, she wanted them out of here.

Upon entering the open meadow, thick brown vines shot out of nowhere and trapped them. The struggled to be free, but that was all they could do.

"Resistance is futile." Kikyo said to them "Those vine will only become even stronger if you pull."

"Golden claw soul shreader!" shouted Koya as slashed away the soul collectors with her claws.

Koya imaditally pulled out the Tetsusaige ran for the vines. She was going to slash away the vines, she wasn't going to let her friends become any part of this.

She brought the blade to the vines and the powers in the vines met the powers of the Tetsusaiga. Koya tried to push the sword to cut vines, but there strange aura pushed back. Koya couldn't hold much longer....

She and the sword flew back due to the force. The Tetsusaige pushed out of her hand and de-transformed itself when it hit the ground a few yards away.

"The Tetsusaige!" Koya said reaching out for it.

"If you love those vines so much, how about you become one with them." Kikyo said raising bolth her glowing hands in the air.

Koya jumped up and started to scramble for the blade. She ran for it, but vines had bursted out of the ground right benith her. She was only half way there.

The vines held her tightly around her stomach as she looked down at the ground. The vine tree was taller than any tree in the forest, not that was a good thing.

She pulled at the vines to let her go, but she was laying on her stomach, and her own body weight was pushing down on vines. If she even breathed, the vines would get tighter.

Suddenly the vine tree pulled back down to earth. Koya closed her eyes, she knew Kikyo was going to break every bone in her body. She just knew.

She felt the presure on her stomach loosen slightly, and felt something tighten around her wrists and ankles.

_Not again_ she thought _no, wait. They're not here. I'm not nowhere near them. What's happening?_

Koya's eyes opened slightly to see Kikyo aiming an arrow at her. Kikyo let the arrow fly straight into Koya's chest, right where Inuyasha's had his. Kikyo then let 4 more arrows fly at Koya. One in each arm, and one in each leg.

The vines had created a wall, and she was tangled in it. A half demon girl woven into a wall of vines, bleeding to arrows forced into her arms and legs.

"So, what your plan Kikyo?" asked Koya, out of breath and running out of luck.

"You see my dear, Koya." said Kikyo as she walked to her. "It's not my brillante plan you, Inuyasha, and that wench fell for."

"That who's? You going to kill me anyway, why not tell me?" said Koya starting to struggle.

"It was Koga's." said Kikyo only inchs away from her. "You see, he knows all about Miroku's Wind Tunnle."

"So?"

"So? Is that all you can say? You see, after you are dead, those vines will break open up his Wind Tunnle. When it's opened up, nothing can stop it. It will suck up your body, Inuyasha's body, and all her little friends. They'll be no trace you left on this earth."

_Mom thought they abondond her_ Koya thought _She thought they left her behind, they didn't. They were killed. They were killed by Koga and Kikyo. It wasn't there fault._

Miroku looked down at his arm that held the Wind Tunnle. The vines giped his arm tightly. He was going to die. He was going to die the way he feared the most, through his Wind Tunnle. What he was sad most of all, was that he was going to drag Sango down with him. He was going to drag everyone down with him.

"Golden claw soul shreader!" Koya shouted, slicing clean through the vines. She reached around and pulled the five arrows from her body. She through all of them off to the side and she collapsed on the ground.

"How pathtic." Kikyo said twirling Inuyasha's soul around "I'd expect more from the daughter of my recarnation. Your more pathtic than your own mother."

"Leave my mother out of this Kikyo." Koya said trying to get to her feet.

"Your mother has everthing to do with this, you know." Kikyo said as she pulled out the necklace.

"How?" Koya said collapseing back to the ground again. "How could she? She wasn't killed by Naraku."

"I wasn't killed by Naraku." Kikyo said pulling the necklace of her neck. "I was killed by Inuyasha. His love brought my guard down. He will killed me, and he will go to hell with me."

"Danmed fool." Koya whispered under her breath. Koya knew the story, she knew the story from her mother. Kagome had told her all of it, incase she ever had an enconter with Kikyo.

"He never could leave you behind, dispite the fact he wanted you dead." Koya whispered as her sight became blurry. She was lossing too much blood, too fast. She had one last shot at saving her mother and Inuyasha.

"Silence." Kikyo said as she put the necklace in a bubble. The bubble was floating with the wind.

"From hell it strays, to hell it will return!" Koya shouted angerly as she pushed an arrow from her bag into the ground. The ground around it turned pink, paralizing Kikyo. Kikyo couldn't move. She wanted to, but she couldn't. He body wouldn't let her.

The arrow started to open up a vortex, a vortex into hell. It was like a swirling tornato under ground made of dead souls, red flames and cries of pain and sorrow.

"LADY KOYA!!!" shouted Miroku from the vine wall he was insared in.

"Koya, wake up!" shouted Shippo

"Koya!" shouted Sango

They all shouted random things, hoping Koya would move. She could barely move, but her eyes were still open. They were trying to focus on Kikyo, and see if she still had Inuyasha's soul. The spell didn't effect her, she was the one who casted it.

Kikyo still had Inuyasha's soul, cleched in her hands. Koya could see that perfectly, and she had to get it before Kikyo was locked in hell forever. She couldn't, she had struggled to her, but her arm reaching out for Kikyo before her body finaly gave out and she was over come by darkness.

A strange thing happened at that moment, Inuyasha soul itself began to shed tears. It was crying for Koya. It was crying for it's daughter. It was crying for it's last hope.

The tears brushed against her face and her wounds. When the tears made contact with her skin, her wounds glowed silver. They slowly got smaller, then just disappered. They blew away in the wind with the his tears, gone with the wind.

Koya's eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet. She looked over and saw that the potal to hell was getting bigger as the minutes few by. The edges were spewing waves of acid, burning the ground. It wasn't going to stop until it swallowed it's pray. It didn't care if it swallowed it's createore.

Kikyo started to sink into the ground, due to the acid at her feet. The hole was larger in some areas, like a warped circle.

Koya ran and did a baseball slide for Kikyo. She grabed Inuyasha's soul in Kikyo's hand, trying to pull out of her grasp. Kikyo still had some control over her hand, but Koya was winning.

Kikyo was up to her neck in the ground, and the circle wasn't getting any larger. It had it's prey, and that's all it needed.

With one last tug, Koya finaly pulled Inuyasha's soul from Kikyo's grip. Kikyo let out a peircing scream from her loss as she was swolled up by the earth. She had lost her last chance at life, and her chance at Inuyasha.

Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango were let out of the vines that had held the tight. Miroku griped his arm that held the Wind Tunnle.

"Are you alright Miroku?" Koya asked with a weak smile on her face.

Mioku nodded as Sango held him dearly. Sango could have lost much more than just Inuyasha, Koya, and her own life. She could have lost her one true love, Miroku.

Koya struggled to Inuyasha. She was crawling after a few steps, her own legs had given out. Those tears had given her a quick boost of energy to fight, but now she had to return Inuyasha his soul. The soul cleched in her hand, glowing brighter as she slowly got closer to Inuyasha.

She did, in time, make it to Inuyasha. She let her grip loosen as the soul flouted to Inuyasha mouth and slipped in like breath.

Koya didn't even care to look at Inuyasha, because she was reaching for his sword. She pulled out the Tetsusaige and reached for a bow. Beleave it or not, she never let go of her bow this whole time.

She place the sword like an arrow on her bow and shot it into the sky. She turned around and imeditly grabbed the scabbard from Inuyasha's waist and turned in the direction of where she lanched the sword.

"Tetsusaige!" She shouted "Come to me!"

Like a flash, the Tetsusaige headed straight for her. It came straight at her and landed right in the scabbard. But something was wrapped around it. A chain. A necklace chain.

Koya pulled the blade out and let the necklace fall into her hand. She laid pendent on the ground and gripped the sword with bolth hands. She licked her lips and jabbed the sword into the pendent.

_Come on,_ she thought _come on!!! The last thing I need right now is a mortal Inuyasha! I've been waiting 13 years to destroy this thing!!!!!!_

The sword slowly sank into the jewel pendent, makeing it crack. Koya pushed harder on the sword, makeing it crack faster.

Smash. The jewel bursted into a thousand peices. A glowing orb rose out of peices and flew straight for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up looking at his hands. He saw them go from normal mortal hands, to this demon hands. His hair was turning from black to a silvery white, his eyes turning violate to amber, and his ears going from human to cute puppy ears.

He looked over at Koya, who was had her eyes closed and was breathing hevely into the sword of the handle. Her hands still gripped the handle, and her clothes still poured her blood. She had fought for him, and she won.

Inuyasha got down on his knees right behind Koya. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders. She had tenced up when she felt someone touch her, but she relaxed when she realized it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," She said. Her eyes now slightly open. "This is your sword, take it. My sword is over there. Bring it to me, please? Just save my mom."

With that, her eyes shut and collapesed into his arms. She was wiped, she had just fought Kikyo and survived. She also just locked her in hell with no return. She had done the impossible.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, and held her closer. He stood up wit her in his arms. She wasn't bleeding anymore, not that her clothes didn't reak of blood. Her feet where slightly burned from the acid, but besides that, she was fine.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo rushed over to Inuyasha and Koya. They looked down at her, fearing she had died of some reason or the next.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Shippo who was on riding on Kirara's head.

"Yeah, she going to be fine. Hey, Miroku!" Inuyasha said going back to his normal self.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking up at him.

"Put my sword back into my scabbard give it to me, would ya?" He said as he walked for Koya's Tetsusaige.

With one hand holding Koya, the other her pulled her sword out of the ground and put it in her scabbard that was attached to side.

"You think he's her father?" whispered Sango, leaning in to Miroku

"I don't know." said Miroku sliding the Tetsusaige into it's shelth. "If you haven't noticed, she has all the makings of bolth Inuyasha and Koga."

"Koga?!" Sango and Shippo said at the same time

"Yes. It's just something about her that remines me of Koga." Miroku said leaning in a little closer to Sango

Sango suddenly let out a gasp and slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku was up to his old self again, takeing an attempt on Sango butt.

"Hey, I thought you loved me?!" Miroku shouted rubbing his face

"I do! You just have to show your affection in a different way!" Sango shouted at him.

"But that'sthe only way I know how!" Miroku cried in his defence.

"I'll take that!" Inuyasha said wipping the sword from Miroku's hand.

Inuyasha then clipped the sword to his side making sure it wouldn't slip. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping child and smiled at her when he saw her open her eyes.

"Hey." Inuyasha said still holding the sleeping child.

"Inuyasha, we have to fined Kagome." Koya said weakly

"Why? She should be at the village, unless she saw this whole thing." Inuyasha face turned whit at the thought of Kagome watching this.

"No, she didn't see it." Koya said getting a little stronger "She's been kidnapped by Koga."

"What?!?!" Inuyasha shouted at her. Koga kidnapped her?!? How!?! Wait, she knows this how?!?!?

"No, she wasn't she was at the village when we.." Shippo started

"Left? Koga was hiding in a tree not far from her. He's taken her to a cave on top of the cliff where Inuyasha defeated the Birds of Paradise." Koya said cutting Shippo off.

"How do you know this, Koya?" Inuyasha asked her. She was still very weak, she could barely look at his face.

"I just do. Now, Inuyasha, you have to save her before something really bad happens to Kagome. She thinks you chose hell with Kikyo than her, you have to stop her." Koya said

"Come on, everybody!" Sango said hopping on Kirara's back. "We have to save Kagome!"

They all nodded and jumped on Kirara. Kirara took of after the place where they fought the Birds of Paradise. For Kagome's sake, they better be on time.

* * *

Ok, the long waited chapter 4 up and running! Can you guss you her father is yet? I want to here what you think it who it is! 

I'm not going to update for a while on a account of a dropping grade, and my computer refusing to work. I may not update till Christmas, so bare with me here people! I might update tomarrow, so who knows!! I'll just get it up when I can.

Once again, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **ChatChan**. Her fics do in fact, ROCK!!! Go read hers after you review me!!

Shout-outs to my reviewers:

**HanyouPenquin:**

Are you serious? Takahashi is reading my fan fiction? No, your bluffing. I know you are.

**vulpixfan :** Do you like Pokemon? I love Pokemon! I also love Inuyasha!! You peeps need to do what she does and review for every chapter.

**WeirdGirlInTheCorner (Anonymous reviewer):** I love what you did to Koga! Inuyasha, kill him!!!

Next time on, **_We Love You Kagome:_**

Time to save Kagome! Koya's memories have changed, and now she remembers **_two _**versions of the future. Kagome still isn't happy in the future, and Koya's still has to change time! What does a girl have to do to make her mother happy? Oh, and Koya drops some hints on who her father is. This may be enough to tell you who he is.

_**Time to Save Your Ass Again**_

I love you all! Please R&R! That's the only way for me to remember to wright this story!


	6. Time To Save Your Ass Again

Happy Holidays! Times of Joy. Times of Happiness. Time for me to update this damn story. Ok, I'm having ultra trouble writing this chapter, so if it's crappy.................please don't hurt me!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please, just review. That's all I ask. I also ask for anything with an Inuyasha label on it..........but that's a different story. Totally different story. Goes with my laptop story.

I'm listening to Jesse McCarthy's Beautiful Soul and She's No You. It might pop up once or twice throughout this chapter, without me thinking about it. So, please, please, bare with me!

Any guesses who Koya's father is? Anyone? Anyone at all? Come on, speak up! I want to hear who you think he is! There has to be an idea somewhere in your heads!!!! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GUSS!!!!! I WILL TELL YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! PLEASE , TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!

(Ahem) Now, let the chapter begin! Oh, look a cookie! (cookie appears and Ash's Girl runs after it.) AFTER THAT COOKIE!

Just read mine first. Please?!?!Ok, before I do anything eles, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **Chat-Chan**. Her fics ROCK!!! Go read hers, **_after_** you read mine. )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

**Summery:** When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSan

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Time to Save Your Ass Again**_

Screams filled the air. A creasent moon hung high in the black sky. You could smell blood a fear for miles around.

Koya ran for her life. She was terrified. She must had been only a small child of 7 or 8. She was human that night, so legs couldn't carry her that far at all.

She looked down at theShikon Jewel in her small hand for a secondand tripped over a small log she didn't see.

Her father had just came out of a deep battle with a demon, he was close to death. Being his one track mind, his only focus was the Shikon Jewel she had stolen from him in the nick of time. She had done it to save her mother and her younger brother and sister. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

She laid on the ground andclosed her eyes tightly shut and brought the jewel to her chest.

"I WISH DADDY COULD NEVER HURT MOMMY, ME, OR ANY OF BROTHERS OR SISTERS!" Koya shouted as she heard her fathers foot steps came for her as her wish was granted.

_Flash._

"Myoga, why isn't he my father? He'd be a much better one. I can almost promise it." Koya said as she spied on her mother from behind a waterfall.

This time she was 11, a beautiful young girl tending to a wound on her arm fromoneof herfather.'s comradesShe was wrapping her arm in a bandage, and watching her mother at the same time.

Dispite the fact that her mother was married, that didn't keep her from flirting with a certaincanine demon every once in a while. Kagome never did this just to spite her husband, andshe did it because she liked this demon, maybe even loved. Mine you she can never forgive what he did to her, but he was good to Koya and her brothers and sisters.

Myoga let out a heavy sigh, as he plopped on Koya's shoulder. "Alas, that demon is an idiot. Your father was faster at confessing his feelings to your mother, thus your mother married him. Though, the one before you, loves Kagome."

"I can tell. It's very strange to me, Myoga. How someone besides my father can love her." Koya said finishing off her bandage

"Not really, he's loved her ever since he met her near village not far from here." said Myoga.

_Flash_

"Lay off Koga." Koya said as she let her feet soak in a cold river.

"Why shoud I? Your such a little whelp when_ he_ comes around." Koga said annoyed out of his mind.

"Gee..I wonder why? Maybe because he's my father?" Koya replied sarcastically. She brought index finger on her hand a put it on her cheek and pretended to think.

She then laid back in the grass and let out a sigh of relaxation. _Koga can be such a pain at times. No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like him very much._

"He's not your father." practically Koga barked at the female hanyou.

"Well, than who is?!" Koya shouted at him as she turned her head up to him.

_Flash_

"Your joking." Koya said breathlessly as she turned to Miroku. Tears ran rapid down her cheeks.

"No, I'm not." He replied. "I'm sorry. I thought it was time for you know. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"That's ok, Miroku." Koya said pulling back her hair and drying her eyes. "I have to save my mom, and kill myself. That's all have to do. I have to make sure that never happens to her. Then I have to sacrifice myself, I don't deserve to live."

She burst into tears as she hit the floor. She let the sleeves of her shirt cover her face and the tears she had.

_Flash_

A white light flashed across Koya's eyes as she snapped them open. She looked up into the black night sky and the face of Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Koya airily said in a whisper tone.

"Hey, you ok?" Inuyasha looked down at her. He was really worried about her. She had been knocked out for a while now.

"Why?" She asked as she raised one eyebrow. She climbed out of Inuyasha's arms and sat securely behind Sango.

"You barely stayed still while you were asleep. You kept moving around and refused to stay still." Shippo as he jumped in front of her face.

"You also muttered strange and odd things." Sango added turned her head to Koya.

"What did I say?" Koya said as her face drained of all color.

"Strange and odd things like fish, cheese, claws and blood." Miroku said to Koya. Koya was twitching in terror.

"OH, THE HORROR!!" Koya shouted as fell back into Inuyasha's lap. She had her hands clapped over her ears as if trying to not hear something. "I have to remember to rip up a certain picture when I get home. If I ever get home."

"You'll get home." Inuyasha said pushing her up. "If I have anything to say about this."

"Well, that can all be decided." Koya said "On only if you love Kagome."

"Of courses I love Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back.. He wouldn't be chasing her if he didn't love her.

"Or are you just saying that because I locked Kikyo in hell for all eternity?" Koya asked like Naraku would. She said it emotionless, plainly, almost tauntingly.

"No, of course not, I love her!" Inuyasha shouted at the girl.

"Inuyasha, look me in the eye, and tell me that. Tell me you love her with all your heart, tell me you can't live without her. Tell me that if Kikyo was to escape hell again, you'd choose Kagome over her. Tell me Kikyo means nothing to you, and that's part of your past. She's just a clay pot. Tell me you'd die without her. Tell me you'd love her till the end of time, and that you'd go to the ends of the earth to save her, just to be by her side. Above all, tell me why you love her. What do you love about her? What's makes her different than Kikyo? When you can tell me these things, I'll believe you." Koya said like it ment the world to her. It did in fact, mean the world to her. She had been waiting to say that since she learned her mother's situation.

Inuyasha thought about this for a while. Did he really love Kagome? Did he really love her? Sure, she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he still ran after her no matter what. What would happen if Kagome would die, if he didn't get there on time? No, he couldn't think what life would be like. 'What do you love about her?' Koya's voice rang in his head.

_What don't I love about her?_ Inuyasha thought _I love the way she looks, the way she talks, the way she acts.....I love it all. The only part I don't like is that she says 'sit' every two damn seconds. She's totally different than Kikyo. Kikyo never smiled like she does. Kikyo never did anything she does. Kagome doesn't even look like her. Then this is settled, I love Kagome._

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed Koya's shoulder. Koya turned around and faced Inuyasha. She looked deep into his eyes, and saw something she never saw before.

She saw sincerity, sweetness, and honesty. It was like he was enlightened with some sort of truth. And that, without a doubt, scared the hell out of Koya.

Inuyasha held her face with both hands to make sure that her eyes were locked with his. He felt her fear from the shivers from her face. He felt her gulp in her throat. He saw her fear in her eyes.

"What are you so scared about?" Inuyasha said like he always would.

"I don't get scared." Koya replied shifting her eyes.

"Would it scare you if I told you I love Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

"I went over this Inuyasha." Koya said looking him straight in the eye. She was getting annoyed with the way he thinks.

"Well, I love her. She's the greatest woman on the face of the planet, and you know that. Why the hell do you think I chased after her all this time? Every time she left, I dragged her ass back here weather liked it or not. I dragged her back because love her."

"Does that mean you loved her, even when Kikyo was around?" Koya asked flatly. Her emotions were temporarily gone, because of her need for that truth. She need the truth more than anything.

"Somewhere deep inside of me I always have. It just took you to bring it all out, for me to realize it." Inuyasha said making her eyes lock with his.

"Thank you." Koya said letter her emotions fly back to her. A smile appeared on her face.

Sango's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. She could on believe what she just heard. Both Mirkou and Sango were in a state of shock. They had tried all the time to get Inuyasha to admit all the time, and Koya was able to this in one decent shot. She was amazing, until Miroku's perverted mind started to run at full speed and a perverted laugh escaped his mouth.

_I was wondering how long it was till he would crack._ Thought Miroku_ I mean the man hasn't had a woman with him for 50 years. And of course he is a man, and hadn't any passion with Kagome and the last time was with Kikyo......._

"OWW!" Miroku shouted as he got 2, count it, TWO hand slaps across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"One is for trying to grope me." said Sango with a pissed look on her face. She was started to ease up on that, but these kind of things take time. Even when Miroku does it without thinking.

"Mine was for that perverted laugh, and whatever perverted thoughts ran through your head." Koya said with a equally pissed off look.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Miroku asked as he rubbed both cheeks.

"It doesn't take a genius to know what continually runs through YOUR perverted mind." Koya said rubbing her hand.

"Hey! Where almost there!" Shippo randomly shouted as he hopped on Kirara's head.

"Finally!" Koya said as she let out a sigh of relief. _Half way done_ she thought

"Took us long enough." Inuyasha said annoyed. He had to get to Kagome. He _had_ too.

"Your telling me!' Koya said as she hopped off of Kirara in mid air.

She landed on her feet on the cold rock plain that had once housed the Birds of Paradise. She sniffed the air directly on landing. Her ears and nose were twitching and trying to analyze the air. She knew that they had been there.

"What is it Koya?" Sango asked as she stood next to Koya.

"They've been here." Koya said seriously. She was going to hunt them down, than kill Koga if it was the last thing she did.

"Well, lets go get the bastered!" Inuyasha shouted over to her.

"But before we hunt down that bastered, I need one quick thing." said Koya in deep thought.

Koya walked up to the nearest tree started tugging at a branch. She broke it off and laid it on the ground. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Sango asked Miroku. She leaned closer to him, getting a different view of what is happening.

Miroku, on the other hand (a/n, LOL Haha, pun), was getting a better feel for Sango's butt. And, of course, Miroku had a hand print across faster than you could say idiot.

"Will he never stop?" Shippo asked from Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head and glance shifted back to Koya.

The branch on the ground, and Koya herself, was glowing blue aura. It finally clicked with Inuyasha that her spiritual powers were at work.

The branch suddenly started to float in mid-air. Big hunks of the bark on the branch started to peel off of it to leave a long slender stick.

Koya opened her eyes ever so slightly and looked at the group. She walked away from the floating branch to Miroku, who was paralyzed with fear.

Koya's eyes were glazed over with her blue spiritual powers. She showed no emotion, just her eyes where a little creepy.

"Miroku," Koya spoke "May I have a stand of your hair?"

"Umm....." Miroku nervously stuttered. He reached to his hair a pulled a stand out. He then nervously handed it to Koya, who by the way, hand her open for it.

Koya took the strand and closed her hand.

"Thank you Miroku, this will do fine." Koya said turning to the floating chunks of wood.

She opened her grasp and the hair floated to the wood with the same blue aura.

The hair oddly got thicker and about a yard longer and hooked its-self to the slender stick making a nice bow.

The random chunks of wood that had been peeled of where diving straight into the ground and coming out arrows. Peeling off strips of wood making them thinner and lighter.

One of the chunks of wood hollowed out and became a case for the arrows to be stored in. The ribbon in her hair flew out and became the strap for the case.

The arrows dropped themselves into the case and both the bow and the case gently glided down to the ground.

Koya's eyes suddenly when back to her grassy green color as she moved to the case and the bow waiting for her.

Everyone was fairly shocked that she had such a extreme amount of spiritual energy she could summon at her command.

"What are you all looking at?" Koya said looking them with a confused look.

"Koya," Sango asked "What was that whole thing about Miroku's hair about?"

"I need a strong spiritual virgin's hair to make the string." Koya said slinging the bow and case of arrows over her shoulder. "Are we going to go and save Kagome or you idiots just going to stand around and do nothing?"

"MIROKU'S A VIRGIN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sango and Inuyasha shouted at once.

"Hey! My powers pick the hairs, not me! I'm 13! I don't know how to control both my powers completely!" Koya shouted in her defense.

Sango and Inuyasha's eyes where as wide a over-weight man after a pie eating contest.

"What's a virgin?" Shippo asked out of the blue. Koya's eyes then measured up to the Sango's and Inuyasha's.

Miroku on the other hand went a deep blush to a happy content pervert he was when this subject came up.

"Well, Shippo. It's time you and me have a little talk!" Miroku gladly insisted on talking about.

"FIRST WE HAVE TO FIND AND SAVE KAGOME YOU LECHER!" Inuyasha and Koya both shouted at the same time.

"But Koya." Shippo said out of utter confusion "We don't even know where she is."

"Inuyasha?" Koya said hinting to something

"I've picked up there scent and just follow me." Inuyasha said as he ran along the rock plain.

Koya ran along side Inuyasha as Shippo, Miroku and Sango road on Kirara.

After awhile, they came to cave on the other side the rock plain. It wasn't there before when Inuyasha was there to flatten it, it carved out by a certain wolf demon. He had to do something with all his free time.

They all huttled close to the cave entrance, they could hear voices bounce off the cave walls. They also could hear a girl crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha and Koya both growled like there full demon side took control.

Koya gripped the outside cave walls, digging her claws into it as hard as she could. Unlike Inuyasha, Koya turns full demon when one of her emotions run high. Also unlike Inuyasha, she had nothing to keep it locked up inside of her.

"Maybe someone should look inside to see who's there." Miroku said pointing to the cave door.

"I'll look." Koya said as she slid past Sango and taking her hand out of the wall.

Koya took a small looked inside the cave and that alone made her blood boil.

There Koga was hovering over Kagome with was wicked grin on his face and Kagome was in tears. Of course that made Koya snap like a small twig under and elephant.

"DAMN YOU!!" Koya shouted as she let the string on her bow go.

Her arrow with a blue aura shot threw the air and landed in the rock wall of the cave.

"What the hell!?" Koga shouted angrily as he turned to the group at the front of the cave.

"Inu........yasha?" Kagome said under her tears. _He didn't go with Kikyo. He didn't abandon me._

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out the Tetsusaige. He started running with it straight for Koga.

What Inuyasha didn't notice was that Koya had collapsed when he started to attack. She gripped her stomach as if she had been hit hard.

"Lady Koya....are you all right?" Miroku said as he crouched down to the female hanyou.

"I'm fine...still recovering from Kikyo." Koya said as she turned away from the monk.

Of course, Miroku is that 1 in a billion that actually uses his brain when a girl lies to him. That actually know when a girl is lying to him for that matter.

Sango placed her hand on Koya back and rubbed it a little. Shippo just stared at Koya to see her so much pain. All there eyes, including Koya's, shifted to the rageing battle before them.

Inuyasha was swigging the Tetsusaige at Koga and sending theblade at him at any given moment. Koga, on the other hand, wasn't even trying to attack. He was just dodging off of walls and trying not to send it in Kagome's way.

After so many blows to the sides of the cave walls, rocks fell like an avalanche on top of Koga. That pretty much barried him alive.

Inuyasha then put away the Tetsusaige, and walked to Kagome. He then dropped to his knees in front of her and just stared at the ground.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Her tears had dried up a little while ago. She was plain out shocked that Inuyasha had come for her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha started out. "I'm sorry, I didn't come for you fast enough, but I.....I love you. I love you Kagome."

(a/n: Ok, I know this a little corny and rushed but oh well.)

Kagome looked under Inuyasha's hair and saw those now soft amber eyes gazing at her. She smiled and spoke.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said lifting his head up.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she jumped into his arms, crying tears of joy and sniffling with a gentle smile.

The everyone at the entrance of cave smile and watched the happy couple. Koya let out a sight of relief and looked up and smiled at the starry black sky.

"Thank you." Koya whispered silently as she brought her head down.

Koga, being the pain in the ass that he is, climbed out of the rock pile and started to running at Inuyasha for a quick blow at the head while his guard was down.

Koya, feeling slightly better, saw this and her impulse kicked in. She ran and appeared in front Koga in mid air as he about to strike the blow.

"Too, slow." Koya grinned and threw him back from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Koga used his heels to brake the push, and looked straight at Koya.

Koya had her arms spread out and her legs spread in front of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see there protector. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome let out a gasp.

_Her aura_ Kagome thought _It's glowing. It's glowing silver._

"Get out of the way girl." Koga snarled walked upto Koya andshowed off his claws.

"Inuyasha, watch Kagome." Koya ordered as she threw a quick punch at Koga's stomach. "I'll take care of this asshole."

And so it began. The battle she came for. The battle she lived for. The reason why she was here. Well, part of the reason.

Every move Koga made, it was like Koya already knew how to counter every attack he threw at her.

He punched, she moved and threw her own punch.

He kicked, she ducked and hit him with her own kick.

He even tried to attack, she turned the attack around and threw it back at him. She didn't waste one little bit of energy dodging his attacks, she just forced it all into hitting him as hard as she could.

After all she had been waiting for this her whole life.

Then it happened.

Koga was in pretty bad shape, and Koya was untouched. Koga threw one last punch at Koya at her face, and Koya bend backwards. She didn't bend far enough because Koga's hand skitted across her forehead leaving a gash of blood from there. It was strange though, the cut disapeared just as fast as it was made.

Koga then looked at his hand and found a bloody scroll that said 'conceal thy face'. _What the hell is this? _he thought.

"That was never to be removed." Koya said gazing down at her hands and pulling at her hair. "Noooo!" Koya shouted both hands on her head and pulling her head to her chest.

Koga held the scroll in his hand and crushed it to ash. He opened up his hand and let the pieces of it fall to the bottom of the cave. He took his foot and crushed the pieces into the floor of the cave.

Everybody's eyes shifted to Koya. She was on her knees with her head an inch from her lap with her hands covering her face. They could hear her crying and saw bits of her tears fall to the floor.

"Get up, bitch." Koga commanded "Get up and show the world your REAL face. Show them what I already know."

"What does he know Koya?" Inuyasha asked her from behind. "What is he talking about?"

Koya slowly rose to her feet, legs trembling and crying softly. She had her back turned to the gang, and her hands crossed her chest and gripped the other arm.

Koga knew something like this was killing her inside. This was hurting her inside and made Koga happy to see her like that. He was also ginning like a mad man, he was absolutely loving her pain.

"I.......don't want.......you too...... see me." Koya gasped through her tears.

"Koga, you bastered! What the hell did you do to her!?" Inuyasha shouted over to him.

"Nothing!" Koya shouted as she whipped around in one quick motion.

Her face was................

* * *

Author's note: 

You probably hate me for this, but Cliffy! Any guesses on how much her face has changed? You will never guss. Muhahahahahahahahaha!

I feel very evil.

My comp is so screwed that's its on even funny. It freezes, get viruses more often then people in hospital, and has an attitude problem.

Oh, and I'm going to Washington DC next summer and I have to come up with $1,989 by June. BY MYSELF!

I'm a teenager for crying out loud! Where the hell am I suppose to get that kind of money? Do you have any ideas?

You all are so off on who her father is, it's not even funny. Use your brain! Think boy, think!

Ok, before I do something stupid, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **Chat-Chan**. Her fics ROCK!!! Go read hers, **_after_** you reveiw mine. )

Next time on, **_We Love You Kagome:_**

Koya's face changed beyond belief, no wonder she want to hide it. She finally revels the truth why she's here, and it's shocking. Koya's father is who!??!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! You have to be kidding me. This is no lie.

_**The Truth of My Existence**_

Love ya, _R& R_

Ash's Girl


	7. Truth Of My Existence

Hiya! Here it is, the next chapter of my pathetic fanfic.

Do you know what really tics me off? Some people reviewed my last chapter, and the site never got around to putting up the review on my Review section of my story! I got the e-mail that said that the people reviewed, and yet they never posted my sweet little reviews! Grrr…………That tics me off.

Ok, I raised the rating of this chapter because of the mention of certain things( read to find out!) If you think I should change it back, please tell me. This only a safety precaution.

Ok, before I do anything eles, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **Chat**-**Chan**. Her fics ROCK!!! Go read hers, _after_ you read mine. )

_**Ok, before you read this chapter, I want you to do the following:**_

1. Dig out paper

2. Find something to write with, like a pencil or a pen.

3. Think really hard on who you think the father of Koya is

4. Write down his name.

5. Fold the paper

6. Hide the paper. ( example: under the printer, under your comp screen, sit on it)

7. Read the chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. Never have.

**Summery:** When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSan

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The Truth Of My Existence_

Her face was the most shocking sight you would ever seen. She was still beautiful to your eyes, but it was just plain out shocking. It wasn't just the way she looked, it was who she looked like that would freak you out.

Her hair was no longer light brown, but deep black. Her eyes had changed from sparkling grassy green to a sad watery blue. Her skin no longer pale, but a light tan. She had a few faint scares on her face and some old bruises that were healing. She had a ring around her right eye that was easy to miss, because it was faded right into her skin.

"Before you get any ideas." Koya said looking away, tears still running down her face. "I am Inuyasha's daughter. This face you see isn't the real one. It's a curse Koga placed on me when I was born."

"LIER" Koga said from behind her. Koya's tears immediately dried up and spun around to face him.

"I'm alot of things, but I'm no lier!" Koya yelled at him arms crossed across her chest

"Koya," Miroku started out "Tell us what would have happened, or of what shall happen."

"You want to hear the story, Miroku? Fine, I'll tell you all the stories of my life." Koya said taking a step back, and turned so she could face everyone that was there.

"The first time around, when Koga succeeded in his plan to keep mom, something very odd happened when Koga took Kagome to show her that Inuyasha was gone...."

Koga showed Kagome the hideous dump site that had swallowed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Trees where up rooted, chucks of earth pulled out to look like cliffs, and one giant ditch where the earth sank in. To Kagome at that time, that was Inuyasha's betrayal.

"See, what have I told you? Your so called friends have deserted you, and that mutt Inu-trasha has chosen Kikyo over you." Koga said to Kagome as she cried on he knees.

But at that moment, something Koga didn't count on happened. A cry ran out from the bottom of the creator where the earth sank in. Not just any cry, but a baby's. It got louder and louder as it rose to the top.

Kagome looked up to see what looked like a pink crystal star crying like a baby before her. It touched her, entering through her heart and fading away in her chest. The noise getting softer as the glow faded in to her chest.

Koga later took Kagome back too his cave, where a terrible deed happened. Unlike most children, Koya was born out of different circumstances. She was born out of loving memories of Kagome, the love Kagome had for Inuyasha, the love Inuyasha had for Kagome, and the most terrible deed of them all,.....rape. What can Kagome say? She still loves Inuyasha after all that she was told. Not even Koga can get between that.

Being mated with Koga was one thing. Never returning home because wolves will eat you alive fell along with that. Bering Koga's child against her will was a whole 'nother thing all together. But it wasn't Koga's child she was giving to this world, not yet anyway, nope. It was Inuyasha's.

There was a law of nature between Hell, Earth, and Heaven. In order for something to leave one world and go to the next, you must leave something behind. Like, a dieing man must leave behind his body so he can go to heaven. For Kikyo, she had to leave behind her sanity in Hell to return to earth. Kikyo didn't have to leave anything on earth, because her true soul and sprit still lay in hell. But I do think her ashes stayed behind, but I don't really know or care.

So when Inuyasha left this Realm, body and all, something of great importance had to left behind. His mind and soul worked something out at the last minute so that his last desire was fulfilled. He left behind parts of soul and mind so that when they found Kagome, that next child she would bore would be his. Of course, Koga didn't know this.

So, when Koya was born, guess who she looked like? She looked like the spitting image of Inuyasha. Same hair style, same ears, same hair color, and same amber eye color that he had. Of course, that pissed Koga off a whole lot. So when they both turned to Kaede for an explanation, Koga decided to cover up her face.

Koga allied with and old hag potion brewer that lived in the mountains. She sold him a potion that would bring out as much of Koga and drown out Inuyasha that was possible. Koga later slipped that potion into Koya's soup she would drink at Kaede's.

She went form the spitting image Inuyasha, to spitting image of Koga over night.

Years passed, and Kagome bore Koga more children against her will. Though, all children after Koya, were 100 percent Koga's at birth.

That didn't stop Koga from trying to kill Koya or Kagome for the shear fact that he knew she was Inuyasha's daughter, not his. In Koga's twisted mind, Inuyasha had won the battle from the gave.

Koya grew up with Inuyasha's temper and mind, something Koga couldn't erase. And as Inuyasha mind, she hated her face. She hated it because she hated her father, who she thought, was Koga was until one day when she was 10. It had slipped from one of the wolf demon's mouth. She just dug deeper and deeper until someone told her the truth. And sooner or later, someone did tell her, and she obsessed with changing what she saw as the aftershock.

As a obsessed 10 year old, she wanted to change what she saw. She just couldn't stand the fact that she looked exactly like Koga. So, with the help of Ginta and Hakkaku, she sought out Keade. Keade taught her how to make scrolls to hide her face and try to bring out Inuyasha's soul and face he have her at birth. She quickly learned the making of the scroll, and how to hide her face.

The potion was still too strong, and Inuyasha and Koga's looks blended when the scroll touched her face. That's how her looks came to be. She still dislike them, but she didn't look as much as Koga now. She still wished that she had her original looks, but looking less like Koga was all she wanted.

She later found the Tetsusaige stuck in a ripped up tree stump on the way home one time. She hid it in her bed where no one dare to look.

From there on she just became braver, and our story began.

"I eventually left home and came here so I could stop all of that. You guys know the story from there." Koya started to look up but she avoided everyone's faces. Could they bear the truth? Could they bear the second version of future she was about to tell?

Dead silence filled the air. What the hell had Koya just filled there heads with? Was all of this true? It was sure to the heavens it was true, because Koya was standing before them with a bloody scroll on the ground.

"So….." Koga's voice broke through the silence. " You were never my daughter to begin with, huh?"

"I'm happy to say…" Koya paused for a second a let a brief smile and let it fade away. "No. No, I'm not."

"Then there isn't a reason in the world why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Koga ran straight for her with his claws ready to slice into pieces.

Koya stayed perfectly still as Koga came at her. Her head faced down as she looked at the floor.

"Koya watch out!" Inuyasha shouted at her from a distance.

Koya's head slowly rose up with her eyes shining a bright blue color, and looked straight at Koga.

Koga did a head first crash into what seemed like thin air. This crash pushed him back and sent him flying into his original place.

"A barrier" Kagome gasped in astonishment as she watched as Koya's glowing eyes faded and her head looked back down at the floor. " She put up a barrier with her powers."

"Wow." Shippo said looking at her

"She's powerful." said Sango

"Indeed." Miroku said thinking about how what she just said didn't match with she was screaming when she was asleep. She had to have rememberd something when she was asleep.

"Tell me Koya, " Miroku shouted from the other side of the cave " I know there's a second version to this. Isn't there Koya?"

"Yes." Koya said solemnly. The second wasn't much different form the first, but it was much preferred over the other one.

"Then tell us the story, wench!" Inuyasha barked at her. "Tell us the second version! Tell me what happened to Kagome! Tell me what happened to you!"

"Fine." Koya said her facial expression had not change on her. She was willing to break down and cry at any second, thinking about the time she had lived through.

"The second version starts off from where after I save Inuyasha from Kikyo. I if I had stepped back and let you rescue Kagome from Koga...."

Koya had disappeared into the forest, dieing of exhaustion. She will let Inuyasha handle this. She disappeared in to her old life, where nothing had changed. Inuyasha can handle rescuing Kagome from Koga, at least that is what she thought.

Inuyasha was too late in finding Kagome, by the time he had found her, she was raped and mated to Koga. All Inuyasha could do was beat the crap out of Koga, and he did that well.

Time went on and Kagome eventually became pregnant with Koya. But of course, I am the Authoress of this Fanfic and I will never let Koga be the father of any special featured child that I think up. Simply because I hate Koga.

Nothing changed when Koya was born. She still was the spitting image of Inuyasha. Messy white hair with two locks of hair in the front, shinning amber eyes, and cute little triangle puppy dog ears that you just want to touch.

Surprised? I'm not, I don't know about you. Let me explain this unusual event.

There was a time between when she was, uhhhh....how should I write this? Oh, I know. There was a time between when she was kidnapped by a selfish bastered and went through something that no one should go through ever, and when she found out she was pregnant with Koya.

We all know that Kagome doesn't love Koga. At least I hope you know that. So Kagome went running to Inuyasha after living with Koga for a few months. Could you blame her?

Based on what Koya was told by her mother, this is what happened.

Inuyasha tried to wipe away the tears Kagome had, and in the end he succeeded. Tears lead to a simple but sweet kiss, the kiss lead to Kagome and Inuyasha to get closer, and next thing you know Kagome's laying on her back and telling Inuyasha to forget about Koga and keep going. I'll let your perverted mind take it from there.

Time pretty much stayed the same for the most part. Koga and Kagome ran to Kaede, and Koga slipped the potion into Koya's system.

Except, when Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, found out that was Inuyasha's daughter and Koga altered her looks, Koga was in for a battle.

Everyone did there best to destroy Koga, but Kagome, being the weird odd girl she was she protected him for the most part.

Koya's life went pretty much the same way after that. Koga beat Kagome and Koya for the same reasons. With the help of the Inuyasha and the gang, Koya changed her looks when she was 10.

When she was 7 or 8, they completed the Shikon Jewel. Koya stole it from Koga, simply because he was going to do something truly stupid with it, and Koya couldn't stand it.

So she took it and went running for Inuyasha. Maybe, she thought, if he was full demon, he could set her and her mother free. That failed when she used it instead to save her life from Koga.

Inuyasha and the gang devised an plan without Kagome's knowledge to bring peace to the past. Koya, at age 13, had no intention to go into the well. So they formed a plan, so she would go back and she would correct the mistake she would make.

First off, Koya already knew that Inuyasha was her father. So Inuyasha decited to hang around Koya more offen and told her tales of the past. He told her tales of the days before any of this ever happen. Eventrly told her about the night Kagome decited to be with Koga instead of him. He replaced anything she had to do with it, and put in the a mysterious girl who had no name and just helped them randomly. Of course Koya didn't buy it, but along with the stories.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango all planted thoughts about the mystic well in the middle of the forest. They all told her how her mother used to escape from this time to many years into the future.

Of course that raised the question, if Kagome could leave this time, why didn't she just leave Koga? Miroku was assigned this answer to this question.

He told her the only thing he could, she was born because her mother was raped by Koga. She was born because of a series of rapes from Koga that made on her, and that made Kagome turn to Inuyasha. She was born out of sadness, and a horrid mistake. This gave her a reason to go back in time.

With the help of Shippo and Inuyasha, she got out of the cave without a scratch on her body. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango led her to the well and told her what to do. Inuyasha gave her the Tetsusaige for protection in the end, he knew she needed it more than anything in those moments of time.

They all wished her good luck and she jumped down the well. Her other time she jumped though over righted by her original life, and she forgot every thing until she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

"That life can only happen if I backed out before I made everything right again." Koya said as she brought her head up, looking straight on. "Any questions?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said to the female hanyou "How could I just stand by and watch Kagome and you get slaughtered by bastered for so many years?"

"Half the time you were looking for the jewel shards and how to bond them. The other half was because Mom begged you not to hurt him." Koya's eyes were getting even more watery than before and tears started to slowly fall. Her face formed a gentle smile ignoring the tears that she knew that were there. " You tried to get us out plenty of times, but each time, Koga stopped you. Naraku even put up a barrier to stop you from getting to us. You never defeated him because you were to busy trying to be there for me and mom.

You didn't want to put us in more danger than there was in our lives. Don't worry, he died when I was 10."

"Hump." Koga crossed his arms and looked at Inuyasha smugly. "So you didn't defeat Naraku. Looks like wolf demon here has……."

"Hold up Koga." Koya said cutting him off. She looked straight at him, there was no way she was going to let him get away with the thought of him ever defeating the greatest villain of all. No way she letting his ego get that big. "You didn't defeat Naraku."

"Then who did?!" Koga shouted at Koya who's sadness was slowly fading away.

"No one!" Koya shouted at him back. " He died because all the demons inside of him wanted the power of the Shikon Jewel for them selves. His whole body wasn't functioning because all the demons wanted out. One day all the demons just split from his body and Naraku died. All was left was a burned corpse covered in really old bandages."

"He killed himself." Shippo sighed "All that work for nothing."

"Not really Shippo." Koya's voice glided over to him "Someone has to aggravate him to death over the Shikon Jewel, and we are the people to do it."

"As for you Koga," Koya's head turned to him "Taking advantage of an innocent girl, then forcing yourself on her. How sick. You where willing to do this an the expanse 4 other lives and ultimately destroying the greatest woman on the face of this earth. You sick bastered." said Koya as she lunged at Koga with all she had in her. Her claws ready to strike him.

Koga, I'm sad to say, dodged this attack and started and attack her. He jumped up in the air, spun around and with foot out with full force ready to pouch.

_What is that glittering in his legs?_ Koya thought as Koga sent his foot into the wall instead of her face.

Koya ran to the side of the cave and picked up her bow and arrow case and ran back, straight at Koga. She pulled Tetsusaige off her side without un-sheathing and ramed it straight into his side pushing his aside.

"Here mom." She said handing her the case of arrows and bow. "You are going have to fight sometime today."

Kagome nodded as she took the bow and arrows from Koya. Little to Koya's knowledge, Koga had un-sheathed his sword and was coming at her at full force. (a/n.: You notice in the Anime and the Manga, he has a sword. Yes, Koga has a sword, he just never uses it. Idiot.)

_I'll slice that witch's head off with one blow!_

* * *

Now it is time for a commercial break

Wanna see a preview from the next chapter of We Love Kagome? Wanna read another cool story? All you have to do is review on my friend's Chat-Chan's story and review on mine and I'll send you the preview! Flames disqualify you, so be nice! Oh, and don't forget you e-mail address!

Now back to your featured presentation

* * *

"Koya, watch out!" Miroku shouted

"Koya!" Sango shouted

"Huh?" Koya tuned around to hear the clanking of swords and watched the sword Koga had fly up in the air in in get stuck in the ceiling of the cave.

Inuyasha was standing in front of her with the Tetsusaige out protecting Koya and Kagome.

"That was close." Miroku sighed

"You could say that again." Sango sighed as well. But of course it wasn't long before Miroku's hand was at it's special stop on Sango's body doing it's special little dance.

SLAP. Miroku's face was painted with a less red in color than usual hand print across his face.

"Talk with you mouth not your hands!" Sango shouted at Miroku angrily

"Then," Miroku started out trying to redeem himself " I love you Sango."

"He'll never learn." Shippo sighed

"I'll kill you with my bare hands wench." Koga said lunging at Koya behind Inuyasha.

Koga was stopped mid way because he ran into Inuyasha's Tetsusaige. He wasn't cut, the flat side was to his stomach. Inuyasha used this opportunity to use the Tetsusaige like a baseball bat and sent Koga straight through the roof of the cave.

Koga landed on the outside on the flat rock plain and everyone rushed out to see the battle. Koya and Inuyasha both jumped though the hole Koga's body made and landed out side-by-side on the outside.

Something started to beat inside of Koya. Something that had been repressed was now trying to get out. For a moment in time, Koya lost her mind.

She started running for Koga, claws bared and ready to strike. That's exactly what she did, or tried to do. When she reached him, she swung her hand and tried to slash him. She missed because he jumped out of the way, and everyone go a good look at Koya now that she had stopped.

Her eyes were blood shot red and she now had two purple strike marks under each eye. Her demon blood had taken over, there was very few ways of stopping her now.

"Koya!" Kagome cried " Snap out of it!"

_Mom _Koya thought. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands trying to suppress the demon blood that had taken over.

"Too late, wench." Koga snarled as ran up and Koya in the gut sending her flying.

She landed on her back a good distance away. Koya sat up and looked at Koga clenching her stomach. She was back to normal, good thing too.

"That was a cheap shot, Koga." Koya said pulling out the Tetsusaige and watching it transform.

Suddenly the Wind Scar appeared before Koya's eyes. The two winds collided and she saw the fissure for the first time in her life.

_What is that?_ Koya thought pulling herself together _What's with that fissure?_

The sword started to vibrate and shake in her hand as she lifted it up. Her mind clicked out what she had to do.

_That's the Wind Scar that Inuyasha told me about _Koya thought getting to her feet._ If it slice through it, I can unleash the power of the sword!_

Koya and set her eyes on fissure and swung her sword. " Wind Scar!" She shouted

"Koga, you bastered, you won't get away with this!" Kagome shouted and launched her sacred arrow straight ahead right for Koga.

"You bastered, Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang bone for Koga.

"Take that you fiend!" Miroku shouted as he threw his sacred scrolls into the mix.

"You bastered, how dare you hurt MY Kagome and MY daughter. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted angrily letting the Wind Scar blast from his Tetsusaige.

Even Shippo let out an attack, even though it was relatively weak.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted out and let out a stream of blue fire that travled on the back of Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

The greatest attack in history, I think, was launched at that moment. A double Wind Scar, a Hiraikotsu, a weak Fox Fire, a Sacred arrow, and several Sacred scrolls sent Koga into a million pieces and what was left of him was sent to the bottom of the cliff.

"We did it." Koya said collapsing to her knees. "We did it. He's finally dead."

"No." Inuyasha said from behind her, she got up and tuned around at Inuyasha putting the Tetsusaige in the scabbard.

"What do you mean?" Koya said looking straight at him

"I mean." Inuyasha looked at his daughter in front of him "He may be dead, but with you he wouldn't have died. We didn't destroy him, you did. You truly are my daughter."

Koya ran up to him and collapsed into Inuyasha's arms, crying tears joy. She sniffled and held him tightly, like she never was going to let him go.

Inuyasha held the girl in a tight embrace and placed his head on her's. He sniffed her hair, and inhaled her scent.

Her scent had changed, for the better. It now smelled on a mix of Kagome and Inuyasha, giving herself a brand new scent that brought joy to Inuyasha.

"I guss your going to go back home now, huh?" Inuyasha said to Koya.

"Nah, I still have some business with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku before I leave for my new life."

As luck would have it, nothing good was going to happen to Koya. Well, nothing good at this point anyways. Because at that very moment, Koya's body was as silver a 2004 Olympic silver metal.

She gasped in pain at what was happing to her. Was she disappearing, or was her body changing?

"Inuyasha." Koya muttered out

"Koya!" Inuyasha looked down at her

She raised her hand to his face and cupped his cheek. And at that moment she said something she never said in her life. Something she swore she'd never say in her life, ever. She swore that she never say this on her death bed, especially to Inuyasha.

"Daddy," Koya said weakly "help me."

* * *

Author's notes:

I did it! I wrote the chapter! I have done it! This is a huge achievement on my behalf. YEAH!

_**Now that you have read the chapter, please do the following:**_

1. Dig out that piece of paper that I told you to hide.

2. Open it up

3. Please read the one that you wrote down in the paper. (a) for Koga, and (b) for Inuyasha.

(a).If you have wrote down Koga, please scream as much as you like and read the following:

ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!!??! KOGA ND KAGOME?!?!?!?!?!!? THIS IS AN INUYASHA AND KAGOME FIC YOU PSYCOTIC LUNATIC!!!!!!

(b). If you wrote down the name Inuyasha with out any question marks or anything symbolizing that you question the thought of Inuyasha being the father. Please read the following:

I'm shocked, someone actruly thought Inuyasha was the father. Good person! Go figure, now be a good little reader, and review.

4. Review!!!!! Click on the little button in the corner and write a review!

And all of you people thought it was Koga! Ha! You people need to use your brain a little more!

How was your Christmas? Mine was pretty good. I think it was the best one I have ever had. Let me tell you a little about what I got.

The following had a relation to Inuyasha or had him on it in some way shape, or form:

Clock

Poster

Hanging Poster

T-shirt

Movies

Action figure (Kikyo)

Chibi action figures ( there so cute, there about an inch high and there made into all the main characters)

Art book

Calendar

Hummmm……. How odd. I could have sworn I more Inuyasha stuff for Christmas than what I jut listed. Ah well.

Ok, before I do something I will regret in the morning, I have to give a **_HUGE_** shout out to my best friend **Chat-Chan**. Her fics ROCK!!! Go read hers, **_after_** you reveiw mine. )

Next time on, **_We Love You Kagome:_**

Koya is fading away into heaven, because of the price she now has to pay. Can Inuyasha's father, prayer, begging, and Inuyasha's way of wiping away tears bring her back? Wait, how did Sango wined up pregnant out of all this?! Miroku you sly devil.

**_Daddy, Bring Me To Life _**

Love you all! _R and R_

_Ash's Girl_


	8. Daddy, Bring Me to Life

_**Ok, I got one too many reviews saying I have a spelling problem. I hope it was just limited to this portion of the Fan Fic so I don't have to go over the rest.**_

Hello my dear readers! I really hate how this chapter turned out, as it was not how I wanted it to be. Grrr…is it like a law of nature that if you want something to come out one way, it comes out another?

Oh, I just got the new Inuyasha game, The Secret of the Cursed Mask. It's so cool! That is where I'll be spending my time for the next god knows how many months! Lol.

Ok, before I do anything else, I have to give a HUGE shout out to my best friend Chat-Chan. Her fics ROCK! Go read hers, after you read mine. )

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, there would be a girl named Koya and Kikyo would be dead, Koga would live well off with Ayame, and I and my friends would be best friends with Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summery**: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSan

* * *

**_Chapter 7  
Daddy, Bring Me to Life._**

We meet our beloved heroes in, well, scattered in one general area. Miroku and Sango were to the east of the village, in the forest searching for any berries and fruits they could find. Koya was laying on a mat in Kaede's hut, unconscious of the world around her being tended my Kaede, Kirara and Shippo. She's pretty much the reason this chapter exists, and everyone was prying that she'd come out of her silver coma. And I start this chapter off with Inuyasha and Kagome, where they are sitting near the same stream where Koya was strangled by Koga and live long after that.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the ground staring at the river, trying to forget about there dying baby back at the village. If you have ever lost someone, and prior to there death, and you knew they were going to die, you would know it's impossible to forget about them at that time. If you never lost anyone, being as lucky as you are, you can only imagine what torture Inuyasha and Kagome where going threw.

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha put his arm around her. Forgetting Koya was the hardest thing in the world to do. Knowing her daughter was going to die, she could only do one thing, cry.

Kagome started to cry into Inuyasha's haori out of the blue, mind you Inuyasha was just waiting for her to break down. Inuyasha wanted to cry too, but Inuyasha is in fact too macho to do that. So all he could do was rub Kagome's shoulder as she cried into his.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped between her tears, "Why my baby, why Koya?"

"Kagome, don't cry.." Inuyasha said trying to console her. If it be one thing Inuyasha can't stand and can't help, is when Kagome cries.

"How can't I cry, Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha from his shoulder. Her eyes where watery and it was written all over her face that she had lost hope in her daughter living beyond this point. "Koya's dying, and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked down at her.

"What are you taking about! Of course this is my fault! If I just wasn't captured by Koga that night Koya wouldn't have to save me and…" Kagome was cut short by Inuyasha pressing his lips against Kagome's. This was currently Inuyasha's favorite way to shut Kagome up.

Every thought in Kagome want to push Inuyasha back, but those thoughts quickly became weaker, and weaker as the seconds flew by. She just melted right into Inuyasha's sweet kiss like she always had.

"And what?" Inuyasha said to her breaking the kiss "She still would have back for me to save me from Kikyo. Then she'd have to save you from whatever else Koga would have tried. And she'd still be in there you'd still be blaming yourself. This was unavoidable, Kagome. She brought this on herself, and if she's a little like you, she'll come back despite whatever the hell we did."

"Guess your right. I just feel so responsible for her, and for her to open her eyes again, that just kills me, Inuyasha. She's my baby, I'm suppose to protect her and she's dying…" Kagome's eyes welded up with tears and started to cry again into his haori.

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's face and brought it up to his.

"She's my baby too, and she'll come back. Please just stop crying." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on Kagome's lips. Being the intelligent girl she is, she kissed back.

The pain she felt for Koya, was suppressed by his kiss. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and brought him closer to her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and gladly came closer to Kagome.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors, Inuyasha? It's like you know my every thought that I think.. Kagome thought feeling Inuyasha settling himself on her lap lowering her to the ground It was like I was leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb with sadness. But apparently you have found a cure for this?

When Kagome opened her eyes, Inuyasha had broken the kiss, and started a trail for kiss down her neck, and she didn't mind one bit. She had found that she was now laying on her back and Inuyasha had settled his hips between Kagome's thighs. She just moaned in pleasure as Inuyasha made his way back up to her face where he kissed away Kagome's tears.  
Now, if you had Spiritual powers, had 20/.0000000000000000000000000000000001 vision, and you looked up at the clouds you might have a shot at seeing Koya flinch at this sight.

"Ewwwwwww , gross!" Koya shouted disgustingly as she turned around and covered her eyes.  
Koya in heaven looked like a faint ghost. You could see her, but she was transparent and looked like she was made out of dust. She hadn't completely died on us but nature was getting to that.

"Then why did you look?" said a kind, yet manly voice from out of nowhere.

"Well, there my parents, and they looked so sad, and……wait an minute!" Koya said looking up a uncovering her eyes to see a large white hairy dog demon. She took a step back or two in shock as the dog's amber eyes beamed at her.

"Who…..Who are you?" Koya stumbled over her words wondering how a fierce demon could make it to heaven.

"I am Inutaisho, your grand-father." He answered letting his tongue out let a doggy smile cross his face.  
Koya took a good look at him, he did resemble Inuyasha in plenty of ways. Amber eyes, messy white fur, and was a giant dog.

"Ok, I can believe it. Hi, I'm Koya, your grand-daughter." Koya said reaching out to touch him. Her hand landed on his head and she felt the soft fur as she ran her hand through it.

"You're a beautiful young lady, you should be down there with my son." He said looking up at the girl.

"I wish I could." Koya said sitting down and turning away from him. From heaven, you have the most beautiful view of the sky.

"Why can't you?" He asked laying next to her

"My body is without a soul. It's an empty shell being torn apart by nature."

"That is true, but…"

"Here I am, as my spirit's, what happens to be me at that moment, sleeping somewhere cold up here in heaven."

"Yes, but…"

"Until Inuyasha finds me in his heart or prays that I don't come up here and leads me back home in some way or form, I'm stuck here!" She got a little angry at that thought….but went back to normal.

"Unlike me, you return to earth!" Inutaisho shouted at her to get in a word edge wise.

"Yeah, how? I'm a sin against nature, I can't exist." Koya said bitterly

"You can't exist under your original circumstances, but if you change the current present, you sure to hell can return to you body." Inutaisho said to her

"Ok, I'll bite, how exactly am I suppose to do that?" Koya's voice was slowly getting loader out of pure frustration.

"Let me look at you situation." He said jumping into the air and started to run through the air looking at what everyone and what they where doing. If he got a good look at everyone, he could tell Koya what do.

Koya laid on her stomach on the cloud, away from the site of Inuyasha and Kagome and there 'activities', and started drawing little bunnies in the cloud. Koya smiled at her cute little rabbit eared bunnies she drew, and drew more. She doesn't look it, but Koya has a cute childish side that has a tendency to come out randomly. She giggled a little and drew little baby bunnies on the side.

"Koya." said Inutaisho said behind her with a 'thump' for a landing

Koya screamed in panic as she ran her hand over her bunnies drawing erasing them and sat on the spot where they once were.

"Hi, grand-father." Koya said nervously hiding her hands in her long sleeves like Inuyasha does, so he couldn't see the cloud dust on her hands.

"I have a plan to return you to your body, but you have to be reasonable." Inutaisho said to the nervous female hanyou

"Like, what do I have to do?" Koya said relaxing and wondering about what she had to do.

Because I'm lazy, poor you, I'm going to switch us over for a little while the Kaede, Kirara, and Shippo tending to the silver bodied Koya. I do this because I don't want to write what Inutaisho has to say to Koya. And if you knew what was running through my mind, you would too do this.

So, as I was saying/writing Kaede, Kirara, and Shippo were all tending and/or watching Koya on the off chance by some way Koya would come back to them.

Kirara had settled her self between Koya's left arm and her chest. Kirara cuddled herself with the soul-less Koya and was fast asleep.

Koya's body was laying in the middle of the hut just south of the cooking pot in the center, so she had plenty of room on each side of her.

So Shippo, on her right, was just sitting there doing nothing but stare at Koya's soul-less body.

"What is with ye child?" Kaede walking into the hut "Why is ye not playing with the other village children or drawing with ye's colored crayons?"

"Oh, hi Kaede." Shippo replied "I don't feel like it. I mean it's hard to forget about Koya, she'd doesn't deserve to be like this."

"Rarely do people get what they deserve, young one. She can't wake up." Kaede said taking a seat on the other side of Koya.

"But she…….she has to wake up…." Shippo started to cry, at the thought of her not waking up. "Can't we wake her up from the inside?"

"She can't wake up." Kaede repeated

"She has to wake up!" Shippo became desperate "But have to save her!"

Shippo called her name, like he was trying to save her. He was convinced that he could save her from the dark.

"Koya, wake up!" Shippo started to shake her. "You have blood running threw your veins, you can wake up. What do I have to do to get your blood to run?"

"She can't wake up, Shippo." Kaede trying to get him to listen.

"Why not!" Shippo shouted back. He even started to shake the girl.

"Stop that right now! Before the work I've done to keep her in this world comes undone." She pealed Shippo off of the girl and held him down.

"We have to save her from this nothing she's become….." Shippo pleaded desperately. "Can't we save her? Isn't there more we can do?"

"I'm sorry Shippo, only she can save herself." Kaede touched Koya's face a smiled.

"How Kaede?" Shippo wondered

Ok, I'm going to cut the scene short again because what Kaede is about to tell Shippo, what Inutaisho already told Koya. You know, that whole way she could return to her body and were he was trying to get a word in edge wise. SO I switch you back to Koya and Inutaisho on there big fluffy solid white cloud floating in the sky heading away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?" Koya shouted letting her mouth drop open and her eyes became wide.

"Make sure Sango becomes pregnant with Miroku's child." He respond simply

"That goes against morals that Sango and I were taught all through our lives! You know, the one that goes, I will bear a man's after I marry him!" Koya shouted at him, it was another one of those 'I didn't mean to shout' times.

"Yes, but drastic times call for drastic and unmoral measures. You do want to be with Mother and Father some time soon, and return to your body, don't you?" He asked her

"Yes." Koya said "With a perverted guy like Miroku she's in love with, I guess it can't be too hard. Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?"

"Positive. Now hop on my back. I will help you get through this and run you through my plan." He laid down low enough for Koya to jump on.

Koya did in fact jump on his back and he started running through the sky. Riding on his back was no different than ridding on Kirara's.

"Ok, where are we supposed to find them?" Koya asked looking over the land she was flying over.

"Use your senses, you may not be able to smell, but use your ears." Inutaisho said flying in one general direction.

Koya thought for a moment, and then heard the sound of miracles.

SLAP. BAM. OWWW!

Koya knew that 'owww' anywhere. That was Miroku in pain! It sounded close, she had to find them.

"There!" Koya said pointing down at a spot in the forest.

Inutaisho dived and landed right behind the couple. Miroku had that reddest hand mark on his face, and Sango was pissed to the point of no return.

"Can't they see us?" Koya asked looking straight at them

"No. The living can rarely see the dead, but the dead can always see the living. Part of you is still alive, they might see you. You have an effect on the object around them. Now go and save yourself." Inutaisho lowered himself to the ground letting Koya get off.

"If you say so." Koya said hopping off of Inutaisho.

"I'm leaving this to you, Koya." Inutaisho said. "I will watch you from afar. You can do this on your own."

Inutaisho took off before Koya could open her mouth. She 'huffed' in anger and turned around to see her situation.  
Koya noticed a innocent village girl was on the ground, got up and ran away.

"THAT explains it all." Koya said walking up to the couple. She stood between them and watched the two.

"I can't believe you, you lecherous monk!" Sango yelled at the fallen Miroku.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted trying to protect himself "Be reasonable!"

"Oh, I'm going to end this right now." Koya said

Turned around and walked behind Sango. With one big thrust, she pushed Sango right on top of Miroku. She quickly sat on Sango before she could get off.

Sango blushed as she tried to get up, but utterly failed. Koya made sure she couldn't get up.

"Stubborn little pain aren't you?" Koya was getting annoyed with this. Her body was getting slightly more solid.

"I can't get up!" Sango said trying to get up.

"Uh huh." Miroku said is disbelief

"No, I really can't!" Sango shouted at him

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

"No. Really!"

"I'm getting tired of this." Koya said

She reached over and pushed Sango's head so that Miroku and Sango we're in a lip lock.  
Soon, almost too soon, Sango quit fighting it and everything started having the snowball effect.

Koya got off of her, and started to walk away. She walked, more like ran until she couldn't any more.  
She felt funny, like she was wasting away, almost felt like dying.

"Koya." Inutaisho appeared before her eyes.

"Grandfather?" Koya said weakly. Her vision was getting blurry.

"I'm here. Lay down child, you need your rest." He said as she felt a gentle nudge

Koya felt weak, and laid down against a tree. She felt sleepy and tired, like all the energy was being wiped from her body.

"What's happening to me grandfather?" Koya asked

"Your going back to your body. You have succeeded in putting your life back in order. Now close your eyes and go back home."

Koya shut her eyes, as she felt her body becoming one with the wind. Strange things flashed before her eyes as she started to get close to her physical body.

The silver flash she saw before, she saw again.

_Flash  
_

Koya's sadness engulfed her as blue flames shot out of her body engulfed her physically.

She held a small bundle close to her, not believing what she heard.

"Koya!" her mother cried out to her, she didn't listen. "Koya!"

"No." Koya said cuddling the child "I won't let those powers destroy you!"

The fire became solid and tightened around her body and the child.

"I won't let anything take away my baby brother." Koya whispered.

_Flash_

"Koya, sit." Inuyasha said to her.

Koya looked at his face. She knew that face. No….not again….

"Mom's pregnant again, isn't she?" Koya said taking a few steps back for horror.

"Now, Koya."

"Isn't she!" Koya started to run. Not again. No no no no no no no. Not again with another child in this family.  
Inuyasha ran up behind the girl and grabbed her by the back of her kimono.

"Yes she is Koya, and your going to take it like a good little demon."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_Flash_

Koya rested in the spring, ready to close her eyes and fall asleep.

She was more than half asleep when she heard a snap of a twig in the background.

She woke herself up and looked over to see a moving shadow.

"Damn it." Koya said picking up a stone in the pool.

She turned around, and chucked it as hard as she could at the moving shadow. It yelped in pain as a boy fell into sight.

"Damn you Satoshi."

_Flash_

Koya screamed at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes, and waited for impact. She knew she was going to die, a mortal non the less.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and swept her off her feet. She expected to see her father, but that thought disappeared when she remembered he was a thousand miles away fighting a demon or searching for Naraku or something.

She looked up and saw Satoshi laying her down in a corner of her family's hut. She was in awe, and couldn't speak. She noticed the bit mark on his shoulder, realizing where that came from.

"Stay here." He said

"But.. your hurt…you can die out there." Koya got up to try and stop him. "What if you don't come back?"

"You can't fight in the status your in, at least until your sword is fixed." Satoshi whirled around and held her in a hug. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

'If is my last moment with you Satoshi…' Koya thought laying her head against his chest. 'I want you know I…….I……..I……' She still can't admit it to herself.

"They're in there! Attack them!"

_Flash_

Koya laughed as hard as her body would let her. As did her father, her brothers, her sisters, and her father. Maybe it was a hanyou thing.  
"Come on, you guys." Kagome said suppressing the laughter. "Lets get a family photo."  
"Just a second, mom." Koya said. She then busted out with laughter and rolled around a bit. "Ok, I'm done."  
They all got there feet, and stood in front of Kagome's mother who had a camera.

_Flash_

Koya woke up gasping for air. New memories where planted in her head, new and happy one.

"Koya!" Shippo shouted and jumping on her without a second thought. "You woke up!"

"Yeah, I have. It seems like I was asleep for a thousand years it seems, I had to open my eyes sometime in the future and to everything Shippo."

"I'm just glad your awake." Shippo said jumping up and giving her a hug.

'I can't believe this adorably kind gentle fox demon is going to ruin my life when I go back' Koya thought hugging Shippo back

"Tell me young lady." Kaede spoke up and sat next to Koya. "How did you survive?"

"Oh, Kaede." Koya said peeling Shippo off of her "That is one of those things I wish I could tell you, but a demon from the other side swore me not to tell."

"I understand." Kaede said standing up. "Sango and Miroku, along with your parents will be here soon. I must go and harvest today's food before the crows do."

"My parents…." Koya decided that she wanted to know what her parents thought when she was gone.

"Shippo." She looked over at the fox demon "I wanna play a trick on my dad, you wanna help me?"

Meanwhile, the gang as a whole came up to the front of the hut.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and started to cry.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked him

"It's Koya! She vanished! She's gone!" Shippo cried

Inuyasha ran into the hut and screaming her name. She was gone. Not one trace of her. Her scent still lingered, but that was expected.

He walked out of the hut, and outside. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. She was suppose to beat the odds. She was suppose to come back. She was suppose be right next to him.

Soon, they all sat outside the hut, grieving in there own way.

Sango stepped past Inuyasha to sit next to Miroku, and Inuyasha's eyes sprung open at once.

Sango's scent had change. It had change dramatically, and a number of things had happened to her. For one, she had sex with Miroku within the last 24 hours. He could smell Miroku all over her, and not just the usual way when he gropes her.  
Second, she was pregnant. There was a new scent growing on her, and it was a mix between Sango's and Miroku's. He wondered if she knew herself, or maybe this scent was a new revelation in the last 24 hours.

Third of all, and what was bugging him the most, was that she smelled of Koya. That wasn't possible. Koya hadn't woken up. She was gone. She never left the bed.

On the other side of the wall, Koya leaned against the frame of the door, careful not to let anyone know she was there. More in detail, a certain hanyou, know she was there.

She could here the sound of her mother crying, and her dad trying to console her. She became sad, but wanted to hear what they would say if she had died.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha trailed off "I…..I……."

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome gasped threw the tears. "That stupid idiot had to go back and change things…..she had too……that stupid girl….."

"Kagome." Sango sat next to her "Everything is going to be all right."

"Buck up, Kagome." Miroku said sitting next to Sango "Everything IS going to be all right."

"And here I thought you'd all miss me." Koya said leaning against a the frame of the door.

"KOYA!" They all, except Shippo, shouted and ran up to Koya.

Inuyasha got to her first and held her tightly. Koya was back. Kagome's baby was back. His baby girl was back. And she beat the odds.

"Can't breath….." Koya said trying to get away from her father, mother, Sango and Miroku.  
They finally let go of her, and she took a big breath of air.

"What…are you guys TRYING to kill me?" Koya asked looking up at them

"Sorry, Koya." Inuyasha said giving her a more gentle hug.

"Ok, I know good and well that both of you have news, so spill." Koya said looking over her mom and dad.

"We do have more good news." Miroku said taking Sango by the hand and pulling her close.

"We're getting married." Miroku shouted proudly as Sango smiled.

"At least the monk is going the right thing….." Inuyasha muttered underneath his breath.

Koya gave a swift punch in her stomach to tell Inuyasha to keep his mouth shut.

"Oww..." He growled looking down at Koya standing below him. They matched glares, just too justify Koya's actions.

"Oh, Koya!" Kagome ripped her out of Inuyasha's grasp and into hers.

"Mom…you can let go now." Koya felt worried that she could still smell tears from her mom.

"Never." Kagome held her tightly.

"Well, I'm going back inside." Koya broke free of her mother's grasp and headed back inside.

Something puzzled Inuyasha, something he couldn't get off his mind.

"Koya, I have a question." Inuyasha said gabbing her wrist

"Yeah?" Koya said

"How can you be a hanyou like me, if I'm a hanyou?"

"Didn't Myoga ever tell you? The demon blood that flows through both of us is too strong, it can't be suppressed."

"Yeah, so?"

"Our demon blood way too strong for own good. It being that way, no one that is born in this bloodline can go lower than a hanyou. So I'm a half-demon like you."

Inuyasha felt something on her wrist. It had beads it felt like it had spikes in some places.

"You can let go now." Koya said trying to let her wrist come free.

He pulled the sleeve of her kimono up and saw a bracelet that looked identical to the one around his neck.

"Hey!" Koya said whipping her wrist away.

"You have prayer beads!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"What's your point?" Koya asked bitterly

"That mean's you can be 'sat' just like I can!" Inuyasha exclaimed once again

"Yeah, but my word ain't sit." Koya said

"Then what is it then?" Inuyasha asked

"Like I'm going to tell you guys." She said going back into the hut.

Koya still listened to the conversation from inside though..

"Miroku, I think you need to know something." Inuyasha said.

"What is it? Surly you can tell me among the ladies." That idiot responded.

"No I can't." Inuyasha said and heard Miroku being dragged away against his will.

'Well,' Koya thought 'I didn't hear Sango complain.'

"So, what are you going to name your first child, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't thought about it that much." Sango said as they faded into the distance.

"What do you think there fist born child's name is going to be?" Shippo asked Koya as they sat down in the hut.  
She picked up one of Shippo's bouncy balls (a/n: the small rubber kind that you get from gum ball machines except bigger.) as threw in up in the air and caught it. She kept doing this.

"Well, what do you think?" Shippo asked again

"There first born child is….." Koya trailed off as her hand didn't catch the ball as it fell to the floor. "Oh, shit."

"What is it Koya?" Shippo asked looking up at the shocked Koya as he picked up the ball

"Oh, shit." She repeated as she rushed out the door. She pulled out her sword when she stopped outside the hut.

The sword glowed with her blue spiritual power as she swung it letting it out like a whip. A blue whip like thing came whipping out of it as she closed her eyes and started to chant something.

"From the heavens I beg, let me see." Koya began as the whip shot through the trees

"The person who I wish be with once again." The whip was far into the sky.

"Let me see there face one more time." The whip hit the clouds. "Before they disappear from my mind," The whip hit the clouds with a 'poof'.

"Let them walk among the living before my very eyes I beg of you sweet gods." The whip stopped in the heaven is search for it's person. "INUTAISHO LIVE AGAIN!" and with that Koya's eyes snapped open and the whip came back down to earth carrying in it's grasp a dog demon hurtling back unto this earth.

BAM. Inutaisho hit the ground like Inuyasha being 'sit' from on top of a bridge while he was standing on the edge. Just like Koya was just as angry as Kagome would be at Inuyasha in this situation. Inutaisho even had the same position as his son.  
Koya marched up the already dead sprite, pulled him out of the creator, and started shaking him violently  
Shippo, see this, ran up to Koya at tried to stop her, by holding on her arm.

"Stop!" Shippo shouted "Your going to kill him!"

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

"Doesn't mean you have to kill him a second time around!" Shippo shouted back as he flung off Koya's arm.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS GOING TO HELP MY WORST ENEMY GAIN LIFE?" Koya shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Do you think you would have done it if you knew it was him?" Inutaisho said breaking free of her grasp.

"No, but how is his life related to mine? I just get it, and it really gets under my skin that I have to live so does he. Why me?"

"Cause, if it wasn't for him, you won't be here. It all will happen in a series of events that in the end, your parents just want a child too take care like Sango and Miroku take care of there son."

"Damn." Koya sat down at the blow of the cold hard truth. "So, you wanna go back to the heavens?" She looked over at Inutaisho

"I would like that." He said

She chanted something and he disappeared, as she got up off the ground.

"Shippo…." She said walking away to find her parents "Lets go."

Shippo followed her as they found the Kagome going wild with planning the wedding. She was picking all the dresses, the cake, and was trying to make it a double weding. At the rate she was going, it was going to be a 600 person wedding of it all. There wasn't even that many people in the village.

"I've got to stop my mother." Koya said. She guessed it was time for operation Kohaku. Then she remembered she could use it for the wedding gift.

"Will everyone except Sango and Miroku please follow me." Koya said turning around and walking away. "That means you too, Kirara."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. What could that hurt?

"Sango, Miroku, don't even think about coming in within 10 feet of us. We're going to discuss the wedding present." Koya shouted to them

When everyone walked deep enough into the forest, Koya turned around and searched the crowd.

Everyone, except Sango and Miroku were there. Koya didn't buy that they would leave them along that easy.

"Hey Sango." Koya said out of the blue. "Did I tell you that Miroku hit on 10 women to bear his child today?"

SLAP. BAM. SLAP. BAM. PUNCH. BAM. OWWWW.

Koya turned around and saw Sango hovering over a very bruised Miroku. Koya shook her head in disbelief.

"I was kidding Sango. You two should even be here. So, will you go now?" Koya asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

They all watched as the 2 left the group. Koya used her nose until she couldn't smell them anymore.

"I know the perfect wedding present." Koya said turning to the group. "Dad, I know this a lot to ask of, but……"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Could you go find Sesshomaru for me and meet me at the lake?" Koya gave an innocent smile.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted looking at his daughter.

"Oh, come on. Just do it and meet me at the lake. Or would you rather hut down Kohaku?" Koya said turning around.

"Ok, what does Kohaku have to do with anything!" Inuyasha is as stubborn as a mule some times.

"None of your concern! Now which one? Sesshomaru or Kohaku?" Koya shot an evil glare his way.

"Feh. I'll do them both." Inuyasha said jumping up the nearest tree and sprinting away.

Koya shook her head and looked up. "I can't believe I'm his daughter."

"So, what is next?" Kaede asked.

"Shippo, Kirara. I need you two to stall Sango and Miroku from coming to look for us. I want them totally focused wedding, nothing else. And above all, DON'T LET THEM ANYWHERE NEAR THE LAKE!" Koya shouted the last part.

They both nodded, and rushed off to Sango and Miroku.

"Kaede, mom, come with me…I'm going to need strong priestesses for the battle I'm going to face." Koya said  
Kaede, Kagome and Koya walked along the forest where on the other side, a battle awaited her.

* * *

So, how bad was it? 

Anyway I might not update for a while. One or two (possibly even both) reasons!

(A) I have a serious amount of writers block. I had to write this chapter alone with a whole lot of writers block staring me in the face.

(B) I have the new Inuyasha game! I am not leaving my TV screen until my father pulls the plug on the electricity between the game and the TV. Like that is ever going to happen.

(C) My Internet is a piece of shit! I mean this thing goes on and off like you wouldn't believe! It mainly stays off.

Ok, before I do something I will regret in the morning, I have to give a HUGE shout out to my best friend Chat-Chan. Her fics ROCK! Go read hers, after you review mine. :)

Next time on **_We Love You, Kagome_**:

Koya Vs………..Sesshomaru? Who will win? Can they end it, and have a freed Kohaku in hand before the wedding? Why is Koya doing this? And who exactly is this Satoshi person anyway?  
**_  
In the name of Tenseige_**

Later, with much love

_Ash's girl _


	9. In the name of Tensaiga

Blah. I have nothing muchto say.

Disclaimers: Don't you find it strange that someone who owns Inuyasha hasn't got enough money to go to McDonalds? That'd why I only own Koya. sigh

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_In the name of Tensaiga_**

Koya, Kagome, and Kaede all walked to the lake a little south of the village. Koya knew this path well, she ran down it many times, or will some time in the future.

"Lady Koya," Kaede asked out of the blue to break the silence "Why are you going threw all of this?"

"All of what, Kaede?" Koya asked looking over shoulder

"Sending your father away to look for a demon and a possessed boy, and having Miroku and Sango no idea of what is going on."

"Oh." Koya said realizing what she was saying "I merely want Kohaku back, for Sango's best interests."

"Why?" Kagome asked her "She has come to terms with it, his situation and all."

Koya's nose sniffed the air, and something wasn't right. "Sango and Miroku haven't been near the well lately, have they?"

"No," Kagome shook her head "I don't think so."

"Mom, Kaede, change in plans. Go to the lake and wait for me." Koya turned around a gripped the sword "I'll be there in a moment."

"Koya." Kagome warned "What are you doing?"

"Just do it alright!" Koya barked "I don't want ether of you two hurt."

"Let us go Kagome." Kaede pushed Kagome "Lady Koya knows what's best at this point in time."

"Thanks Kaede." Koya smiled at her "I owe you one."

Koya jumped up on a branch and jumped away. "Go to the lake!" She shouted as she jumped to another branch.

"Koya!" Kagome shouted. Koya was long gone.

"Let's go Lady Kagome." Kaede said directing her to the lake.

"I just got her back." Kagome said staring at Kaede "How come you let her go?"

"Because this time I know she's coming back." Kaede said walking to the lake "The girl has business to finish before she goes home."

Meanwhile with Koya...

She landed in the glade where the Bone Eater's Well was after jumping the trees at top speed. She sniffed the air again and could still smell _him_.

Koya looked to the right and saw a human body pull itself out of the well. She twitched and knew who it was instantly. She crouched back into the shadows, and waited for _him _to come completely out.

He climbed out of the well relatively fast and stood up. He stretched, before he realized something was watching him. He sensed the presence of a demon, but a strange sense it was. Like it wasn't all entirely demonic, and was just watching, with no intention of harm or any hostility.

Koya leapt from her spot as he turned around. Koya took a seat on the tree, and unclipped her sword.

He reached for his weapon on that was attached to his pants leg. It looked like a giant throwing star with a hole in the middle, attached to a long chain.

Koya jumped him from behind and used her sword to lock him close to her.

"Satoshi, what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered in his ear

Satoshi was a tall and slender boy. He had short black wild hair that flipped out at the ends with a small ponytail in the back. He had dark brown eyes, like Sango's that shined. He was taller than Koya easily, and looked over her head even. He was dressed in demon slayer's outfit that looked like Sango's, except it was purple instead of pink. He looked like Miroku in so many ways, but his eyes looked identical to Sango's.

"Came to get you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because damn it!"

"Because why?" She let go of her grip on him and clipped her sword back on.

"Because I missed you!"

Satoshi turned around to Koya as her blush took an effect across her face. _I thought he hated having me around_

"You have to go back." Koya said looking away "It's dangerous here. We make one wrong move, and our existences will disappear forever."

"No." He replied "I'm staying with you."

"Don't be stubborn." She said pulling him close to her "You have to go back. I don't want you hurt."

She then pushed him away from her, pushing him into the well behind them.

"Koya!" He shouted falling backwards

_'I had to do it.' _Koya thought turning away _'You did the right thing. He'll be safer in the present.'_

"I did the right thing, right?" Koya questioned herself "I mean he'll be safer without me putting him in danger."

She started to walk away from the well, trying forgetting the guilt she felt. She jumped a branch, heading back to the lake.

"Koya!" shouted a voice as Koya reached her second branch.

Koya turned around to see Satoshi standing there, pretty pissed off at Koya. Koya, on the other hand, had large part of her be happy he came back.

"What the hell!" Koya shouted as she rushed back to Satoshi. Of course, there was that part of her that felt the same since the beginning.

"I'd like to ask you the same question young lady." He said as she stood before him "What with pushing me back down the well?"

"I wanted you to back." She responded

"Too bad, I just fell to the bottom." He shot at her "It won't let me return."

"Must be for the same reason I can't return." She said '_Good_.' She thought '_Now you can help me.'_

"What the reason?" He asked her

"We have business to do here." She said to him "I guess I can't send you back, can I?" Koya looked down the well.

"Not unless you plan to come with me." He said "I really do miss you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She glared at the well, hoping her blush will go away.

Then, of course, just like Sango, she felt something on her ass. It was running in a circular motion over it and her blush quickly disappeared. Koya quickly became enraged and slapped him across the face. Apparently Satoshi gained his father's lecherous habits.

"I see you missed my ass too." Koya said angrily at him "Please tell me that you brought your normal clothes with you."

"Yeah." He said getting up

"Put them on. I don't want Sango and Miroku to realize you are just yet." She told him

"Fine." He said. He walked to the forest, hiding himself. "Don't peek."

"Why would I?" She asked. She lay down on the rim of the well, staring up at the sky.

Satoshi soon came out from behind the trees, clothed in black and blue village robes. "Better?" he asked her

"Much." She said looking up "Come on, you going to help save your uncle."

"Kohaku!" Satoshi was shocked to learn. "Are you crazy!"

"No." Koya shook her head and stood up "Just want to save your mom from depression. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Satoshi was unsure about the idea "We get him back in our time. I don't see why go after him now."

"I paid too high of a price to get him back." Koya said turning away "I don't want to pay that price, while I can just get him while I'm here."

"I thought you got over that." He walked up behind her, saddened by the past memory "Everyone has forgiven you. It wasn't your fault."

"I haven't forgiven myself." Koya walked away and jumped up the tree. "And it was my fault."

"Koya!" Satoshi shouted at her

She turned around and stared down at the demon slayer "What?"

"Can you give a ride?" He smiled at her "I can't run as fast as a demon can."

Koya smiled at him and once again jumped down from the branch and walked up to him. She then turned around. "Hop on." she leaned over for him to get on.

He got on her back and Koya took off into the forest. She jumped from tree to tree, making her way to the lake.

"Hey, where we going?" He asked her

"To the lake near the village." Koya responded jumping to another branch "It's a good battle ground."

"I know that," He said ducking his head over an incoming branch "but why would you need that power?"

"To take down a demon." Koya said jumping down at the lake clearance

"What?" Satoshi was confused at what she was going to do.

"Who is this, Lady Koya?" Kaede asked walking up to him

Koya couldn't exactly answer, because her mother had her in a death grip hug. "Can't…………………………breathe…………….." was all Koya could muster

"I'm Satoshi." the boy said going over and helping Koya break free of Kagome's grip

"You seem awfully familiar." Kaede said looking at him closely

"Oh, hello." Kagome said noticing Satoshi there

"That's Satoshi." Koya said catching her breath "He's …… uh…… a…. friend. From my time. For some reason, he was allowed to come here."

"He seems familiar in a way." Kagome said trying to remember who he looked like.

"Uhhhhh………Satoshi can I speak with you for a second?" said Koya pulling him away from the mikos

"What is it?" He asked when they finally got away

"You can't tell them who's child you." Koya said

"Why not?"

"Because Sango doesn't know she's pregnant yet. That means if Sango doesn't know, my mom doesn't know…"

" If she does know, she'll go crazy about my birth." He said scared out of his mind

"You remember Rosemara's birth?" She said looking him dead in the eye

"Yeah….." He didn't like where this was going

"Worse than that." She said

"WORSE!" His eyes popped out of his head

"Yeah. Way worse." She said looking him with serious eyes "Don't tell them."

"I won't." He promised her "I swear."

They heard a rustle in the tree tops, only for Inuyasha to jump down before them

"I got Kohaku." Inuyasha appeared with the boy underneath his arm, unconscious.

"Dad!" Koya took away Kohaku from him and laid him under a tree "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha go on the defence "He was like that when I found him!"

"Oh, where did you find him?" Koya shouted back at Inuyasha

"Don't shout at your father!" Inuyasha shouted at her

"You the one shouting!" She shouted back

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome shouted over both of them. Inuyasha plunged into the ground

"Koya, halt!" Satoshi shouted. Koya was brought down to her knees to the word as she was put in a temporary paralysis.

"Damn you." Inuyasha and Koya both said once the spells wore off

Koya got back up to her feet after the spell wore off.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Koya asked her 'sat' father

"Couldn't find him." Inuyasha said pulling himself out of the ditch

Koya pulled Tetsusaiga off of Inuyasha "I have to do everything myself." Koya said getting up

Koya took a small piece of Tetsusaiga off the handle and crushed it too dust. She then blew it into the wind and handed Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA HOW COULD TO MAKE TETSUSAIGA INTO DUST!" Koya shouted at the top of her lungs.

Koya clamped her hand over Inuyasha's mouth "Play along." Koya whispered

In very short moments Sesshomaru, along with Jaken, and Rin appeared behind them.

"How could make Tetsusaiga into dust you ingrate?" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha

"He didn't." Koya turned around to face him, Koya pointed out that Inuyasha's Tetsaiga was still in one piece.

"You shouldn't fool Lord Sesshomaru like that you ungrateful wench!" Jaken shouted at her. "Feel the staff of two--"

Jaken suddenly fell unconscious when a rock hit him right between the eyes.

Koya turned her head to see Satoshi leaning against a tree holding rocks in his hands.

"No one insults my girl and gets away with it." Satoshi said grinning at her

'_I'm not your girl.' _Koya thought _'I can argue about that later.'_

Sesshomaru didn't even care about the knocked Jaken as Rin hopped off Ah Un to mend to Jaken.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Are you alright?" Rin asked shaking him

"I love you love Sesshomaru…" Jaken said in him unconscious state

Silence filled the air for a long moment.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that frog." Koya looked at him with disgust

Deep inside Sesshomaru, behind that raised eyebrow, WTF! Was the only thing that was running threw his mind.

"How odd." Rin said moving Jaken out of the way.

There was an awkward silence before Sesshomaru broke it.

"Who are you half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked

"My name is Koya." She responded "I am on a mission."

"I see you bare the marking of my father." Sesshomaru commented "You have his eyes and his hair. You also happen to be a dog demon."

"I am your brother's daughter." Koya responded "I am not of this world, but one of the future."

"You have no right to mess with the past then." Sesshomaru showed off his sharp claws "Go back to where you came from. You have no right you have no right to do anything you think is right her."

That just made Koya's blood boil. She exploded with anger "I've been kidnapped, stabbed, killed demons, took on Spiritual powers that can kill me, challenged the very Buddha himself, and been groped my Satoshi on a daily basis! I can damn well do what I think is right!"

Satoshi twitched at what she just said. _'Damn genetic lecherous habits.' _he thought '_I blame my father.'_

"I wish to save to people most dear to me." Koya calmed herself down "If that means messing with the past I'll do it."

Sesshomaru took a full step forward and twitched a little as he noticed Jaken come to his sense.

"Then what do you want from me?" Sesshomaru asked

"Give me Tenseiga." Koya said holding out her hand

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned her

"Are you deaf or some thing?" Koya snapped back "I said give Tensaiga."

"What a foolish request." Sesshomaru said turning around "Come Jaken, we're leaving."

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken turned around and trailed away after the dog demon.

"Be that way you fool." Koya said ginning evilly "Ok, Fluffy-sama. GO ahead and be a coward." (A/N: I can't say Sesshomaru in reality. It comes out wrong. So I call him Fluffy!)

"What did you call me!" Sesshomaru head turned with his eyes flashing between gold and red, not that Koya noticed.

"A fool?" Her eyebrow rose up. _'Surly he's been called a fool before.'_

"After that!" He growled

"A coward?" She could believe he was offended by that "Fluffy-sama?"

"You'll pay for your insults!" Sesshomaru charged at her.

"Oh will I?" Koya asked grinning.

By the time Sesshomaru was able to touch her with his claws, Koya had moved behind him. With her sword in hand, she nicked his shoulder when he moved after.

This action kept on continuing until Shippo got dizzy and passed out.

"Stay away from me wench!" Sesshomaru attempted to slash her with his claws, but that tactic fail miserably.

Koya had, at one moment, appeared behind Sesshomaru. She couldn't resist, she petted his fluffy-ness and pulled at hit. It really was quite soft.

"Stay away from my tail!" he turned around and tried to slash her.

"But it was just so fluffy! I just had to touch it!" Koya giggled as she moved again.

'Damn, she moves too fast. I can't a hit.' Sesshomaru thought 'No demon moves that fast, so how can a half-breed gain such agility.'

The real Koya sat in a tree, sending out her spiritual power to make and illusion of herself. She need Sesshomaru to have his back turned to her, but he kept moving around.

Sesshomaru turned around to see Koya standing there. "Why won't you let me have Tenseiga? I only need it for a little while." She said

Sesshomaru froze where he was as he listened to the girl.

"It was my father's sword." Sesshomaru said "It may be worthless, but I won't let a half-breed take it away from me."

"Too bad!" Koya swooped down from the tree and snatched it right off his side.

"Dad, catch!" Koya threw the sword at Inuyasha

"What the hell any I suppose to do with this?" Inuyasha said gripping the sword as he caught it.

"Hang on to it for me." Koya shouted to him "I have to deal with this fluffy mutt."

"Why do this you fool?" Sesshomaru let out that his claw whip, as Koya took a direct hit. "Why are you fighting for some foolish mortal?"

"If Kohaku was Rin, and you were me, what would you do!" Koya exclaimed getting to her feet.

Koya ran at a tree, and jumped off of it to hover over Sesshomaru. "Swords of Steel!" She shouted as silver blades came from her hands.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and used it too block the attack.

Koya landed on her feet behind Sesshomaru.

"I will end this, foolishness, now!" Sesshomaru swung the sword at Koya. A stream of impure light came from the cursed sword.

Koya took a direct hit from Tokijin, sending her flying back into a tree.

"Koya!" They shouted. Kagome wanted to rush to Koya's side, but two outstretched arms stopped her. One from Inuyasha, the other one from Satoshi.

"There is only way Koya can learn to fight off Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said "She'll be fine."

"She's learning how to fight for something good, not for merely self defence." Satoshi held himself back "This would be the first time she fought for something or someone."

Koya took hit after hit from Tokijin, not having time to defend herself.

Sesshomaru stopped fro a moment as he watched the girl stand up.

"Why don't you just give up?" He asked Koya

"If wanted to save some you care for, would you take these hits?" Koya asked looking at him

Sesshomaru put away his blade, "Your too weak. Your not worthy enough to die by my hand."

"Koya!" Inuyasha shouted rushed over to her. She leaned on him, as he held her close "Damn it Sesshomaru! Why did you have to push her so hard?"

"She took something away from me." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the girl as he turned around.

"That I did." Koya whispered, she lost consciousness from the lack of blood at that moment.

"Koya!" Satoshi grabbed her as she fell backwards, her eyes were closed as she laid in his arms "Koya speak to me!"

"Leave the sword here at day break." Sesshomaru said walking away from them "I'll be back then."

"My lord, do you think it wise?" Jaken asked running up to the demon "Leaving your father's sword in the hands of your half-breed brother's kin?"

Sesshomaru walked away without saying a word to Jaken. The sound of Koya's words still rang in his head _"If Kohaku was Rin, and you were me, what would you do!"_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted after him. Ah Un followed the demon deeper into the woods with Rin on it's back.

"Koya!" Inuyasha genteelly touched her face "Wake up."

"Koya, speak to me, Koya!" Satoshi shook her genteelly. He held her close to him "Don't leave me Koya, please don't leave me."

"Where would I go?" Koya asked opening her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Thank god." Satoshi pulled her closely to him

"Damn it Satoshi, let me go! Your hurting me!" Koya said pushing away from him

"Koya!" Kagome grabbed Koya out of Satoshi's arms

"That would be twice now that you have scared us like that." Kaede commented

"TWICE!" Satoshi shouted pulling Koya to face him "There was a first time?"

"Well…..you see…." Koya suddenly got nervous, how going to explain him "It's a long story."

"And we don't have much time." Kaede commented "Sesshomaru wants his sword back a day break."

"Damn…..he didn't give me much time, did he?" Koya pushed away from Satoshi

She walked off and sat next to Kohaku. He was still unconscious, unaware of the events around him.

"Wake up Kohaku." Koya sat up on her knees and started shaking him "Wake up, we don't have much time."

"Where am I?" Kohaku sat up looking around "Who are you?"

"Does it really matter?" Koya asked. She got back up to her feet and walked to Inuyasha.

"Can I have Tenseiga?" She asked him. Inuyasha handed the sword over to her.

_'Your rejecting me.'_ Koya thought gripping it _'Just when I need you most.'_

Koya walked away from the group and sat down, laying the sword down and prying to Buddha that it will let her use it.

"Kohaku." Kagome bent down next to him "Do you remember us?"

Inuyasha, Kaede and Satoshi decited to leave Koya alone as they walked over to Kohaku.

"I never seen any of you before." He said nervously

"Don't play dumb with us Kohaku." Koya picked up a pick of wood a chucked it at him "You all of your memories back."

"How do you know?" Kohaku asked when caught the piece of wood and grinned at her.

"I'm from the future, idiot. You told a long time ago." Koya said "So, you want to get out of Naraku's grasp and be with your sister, or would you rather stay a demon's puppet for the rest of your life?"

"If I choose to escape Naraku, what's the catch?" Kohaku asked

"Return to Sango, never leave her, and protect Sango's children when Naraku comes for his revenge." Koya picked up the blade and stood in front of him "He will seek revenge for your escape, you know it like I do. If you wish, you can join the search of destroying Naraku when your free. "

Koya gripped the Tenseiga in her hand, praying to Buddha that this will work.

'Can this half-breed really come threw with the offer?' Kohaku thought 'No.' He head Naraku say in his head.

"Get out of me head!" Kohaku gripped his head trying to shake Naraku off. He got to his feet, trying to escape Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha got to his feet

"Kohaku, I'm sorry!" Koya grabbed Kohaku to face her, and jabbed Tenseiga into Kohaku's heart. The Shikon Shard glittered at it was pushed out of Kohaku.

They waited a moment as Koya pulled the blade out of Kohaku and dropped it to the floor. She pulled Kohaku close to her as she cried over what she had done.

"Koya…" Satoshi whispered as he came behind her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright…"

"Kagome….." Kaede pulled at her shirt

"What is it Kaede?" Kagome turned the old priestess

"Look." Kaede pointed to the sword on the ground.

Tenseiga had no blood on it, and for a few moments it had a pink fading away color.

Kagome turned her head back to Koya and Kohaku, 'Did it work?' she thought

"Lady Koya?" Kohaku whispered

Koya looked down at him and pushed him away but still hung onto him. "Kohaku?"

"Thank you." He said moving from her grip "I'm finally free."

Koya nodded as she wiped her tears from her face. She felt Satoshi's arms wrap around her.

"I told you it was alright." Satoshi whispered in her ear

"I must learn to trust you more." Koya smiled "Will you keep your end of the bargain, Kohaku?"

Kohaku turned around to Koya. Staring her straight in the eye.

"Yes." He responded "I said I would, and apparently you made me except."

"Now, for that shard….." Koya broke free of Satoshi's grasp "Where is it….."

"Over here Lady Koya." Kaede got down on her knees and pointed out the shard.

"This isn't going to be easy." Koya looked down at it "It's pure black."

Koya took her sword out of it's sheath and raised it above the shard. She pushed down, sparks begun to fly between the two. Koya scream as she was repelled backwards.

"Koya!" Inuyasha got behind her and caught her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Koya got back to her feet "Thanks dad."

Koya crouched down to the shard once again "This thing will need more than my spiritual power. Mom, Kaede, Satoshi, want to help me?"

They nodded and gathered around the shard. Satoshi overlapped Koya's hands on the handle of her sword, Kagome and Kaede pulled out two arrows.

"On the count of three we plunge this thing into spirtual power, ok?" Koya looked at the other three

They nodded as they aimed for the shard. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They plunged their weapons into the shard and sparks flew between all of them. The dark aura and the spiritual power clashed, sending out ribbons of darkness and light. In a few moment it all stopped.

They sat in silence as Kagome picked up the shard. It was pink and pure.

"It's pure." Kagome said reaching around for the jar of shards they had

Koya sighed as she fell backwards on the grass. _'Only one last thing…' _she thought

Suddenly Koya swung around and kicked Satoshi in the mouth.

"I deserved that…" Satoshi said as he touched his jaw

"You perverted jackass!" Koya jumped to her feet and took back her sword. "Do you ever learn not to touch me!"

"Koya you knew me for how many years?" Satoshi looked at her "You know I love you."

"I know you hand loves my ass." Koya threatened him with her sword

"Don't be hostile Koya." Satoshi said getting to his feet

Inuyasha, Kaede and Kagome, all looked at each other in aw. It was like they were seeing they're love lives, along with Sango's and Miroku's before they said I love you to each other.

"Lecher."

"Half-breed." Satoshi shot back

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Kohaku asked turning to Inuyasha

"Trust me, you do not want to get in to the middle of this." Inuyasha shook his head while still watching them

"Ye definitely does not want to get in the middle of this." Kaede said standing up "Ye might get hurt."

"Pervert."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

Satoshi got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Only yours." he responded. Koya blushed as she kissed Satoshi on the cheek.

"Ok, that's enough!" Inuyasha shouted

* * *

So, how many spelling errors did I make this time? 

Not much is going on, for I am having a really boring summer. My dad won't let me work on my costume for the anime convetion this year mainly because he thinks he has to step in and help me. Damn, I am capable of doing this on my own. I have before. Aparently my capabilitys dropped 100 points when I graduated middle school.

Oh, check out my new Naruto fic if you like Naruto. I am currently obbsessing over that, but am also obbessing over Inuyasha and the anime covention this year. You might not see another update for a while, mainly because my dad and I are arguing over my capabilities.

Next time on **_We Love You, Kagome_**:

The fighting has finally come to a close, and Koya and Satoshi are ready to go home. Koya's memories are messed with one last time, as she says her final goodbyes to the group. It isn't goodbye, after all Koya and Satoshi are the future children. Let's just sit back and watch the wedding as Kohaku is the ring boy and Sango gets the supprise of her life.

_**It's not goodbye, It's I love you.**_

See you later, with much love

Ash's Girl


	10. It's not goodbye, It's I love you

I'm thinking about writing a fan fiction on the story of Inuyasha being a father and watching Koya and the other children grow up. Like a story behind this story. After all, what would be more entertaining than Inuyasha raising children. I still don't know if I should kill of Naraku. I need ideas, please.

Anyways lets begin the story, shall we?-sigh- I need to do the epilogue too……….please excuse if the chapter is a little bit short today.

Oh, btw I know that my last chapter was crap, but oh well. Don't hold it against me.

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, but I will miss writing this story. However, Koya and Satoshi totally belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**It's not goodbye, It's I love you.**_

Koya sat in a tree near the lake that morning. Day break would come soon, and she would finally get some sleep. She couldn't believe she had done all of what she did, and still remember all of the could have been.

_'I wonder…' _she thought looking into the distance _'If I'll forget all the lives I could have lived? If they didn't exist, why would I remember them when I go back home?'_

Koya looked down and saw Satoshi sleeping against the tree she was sitting in. He was sleeping like a baby in his demon slayer uniform, with his hand at his weapon. Koya smiled at the sleeping boy, remembering Satoshi had outright refused to leave her alone when she was going to deliver the sword back to Sesshomaru.

Koya really did care a lot about Satoshi, and she had nearly died several times for him. Then again, Satoshi _had _died for Koya, only for Sesshomaru to bring him back to her in the end. Koya had finally figured out why, now that she sat in the tree, knowing what had happened in the past. From the bottom of her heart, she thanked Sesshomaru for Satoshi to be with her.

Day break finally came, and the light of the sun coated the tops of the trees like icing. Koya smiled at the beautiful sight as she saw Sesshomaru walk out of the forest.

Koya jumped down from her tree and walked up to Sesshomaru. He had stopped once she had started moving.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Koya said holding out Tensaige "Your sword, at day break, like you have said."

Sesshomaru took the sword from her hand and without a word, walked back into the forest from where he came.

Koya smiled once he had disappeared, and walked back to Satoshi. He was still sleeping as Koya bent down in front of him and touched his face. He always worried about her, whether it was a small or huge event.

"Satoshi wake up." Her hand slid down to his shoulder and shaking him "Come on, we got a lot to do today. Wake up."

Satoshi moved a little on his own and then opened his eyes to see Koya smiling at him.

"You get the sword threw ok?" Satoshi sat on his own as Koya moved her hand

"Yeah, now lets get back to the village." Koya said standing up. She gave Satoshi her hand to get up, and they both walked together back to the village.

"You didn't have to stay with me." Koya said

"Yeah I did." Satoshi said yawning "I have to watch out for you."

"No you don't, I can watch myself." Koya smiled as she turned her head away. She did like it when Satoshi looked out for her, whether she knew it or not. Unknowingly, she slipped on a wet pile of leaves making her fall backwards.

Satoshi's reflexes caught Koya in a no time, landing her in his arms.

"Thanks." Koya said trying to stand up on her own two feet, but Satoshi wouldn't let her. He swept her off of her feet and carried her. "Hey, I can walk you know."

"I know." Satoshi said walking with her in his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, as he kept walking. "I like you better when your close to me. I don't have to watch you so much."

"If you trusted me a little more, I wouldn't have to be in the arms of a lecher.." Koya squirmed in his arms, but didn't let go

_'If I trusted you a little more, I wouldn't get to hold you.'_ Satoshi thought as he walked into the village. "I'm not that much of a lecher."

"You want to bet?" Koya said as he took her to the house where Kohaku was

"If I were a lecher like my father…." Satoshi whispered as he came threw the door of the old house. "Do you think your ass would honestly have gone this long with me?"

Koya thought about it for a second, and he was right. "I guess…"

Satoshi sat down with her in his arms. She tried to get up, but Satoshi pulled her back down. Satoshi kept wrestling with her back into his arms, not that Koya was fighting to get out that badly.

"Why would you let me go?" Koya asked as she gave up, her back turned to him

"Because I love." Satoshi whispered in her ear "I never want to let you go."

Koya never admitted, nor planned that she would, liked it when Satoshi held on to her. He always said he loved her, and would occasionally kiss her when he had enough gull. Koya never said she loved Satoshi, but everyone knew it. Koya was afraid to trust Satoshi with her heart by saying it, due to the fact that he would hit on nearly every girl in the village in her time. Little did she know, he did it only to make her jealous, and possibly make her say she loved him.

"Didn't you say that to a village girl down road two weeks ago?" Koya asked cynically

"I was practicing for you." He turned her around to face him

"Lair." Koya called him as she tried to get out of his grasp

"Hey! What do you think your doing with my daughter!" Inuyasha's voice came over the two

"Let me go!" Koya demanded using her strength this time "Dad, keep your voice down."

"Yeah……whatever." Inuyasha said as Kagome came around the corner. Inuyasha sat down next to a wall

"How did you sleep you two?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Inuyasha

"Fine." Satoshi answered looking for his normal clothes.

"I didn't get any sleep." Koya said taking a seat from the opposite wall of Inuyasha "I had to give the sword to Sesshomaru."

"Didn't mean you couldn't get any sleep." Inuyasha said to the female hanyou "You could have left it there."

"Feh, there is a lot of thing I could have done." Koya yawned "Not like I can change it."

"What time is the wedding?" Satoshi asked as he finally found his clothes. He started to walk out he door for a place to change, but paused to wait for an answer

"A noon!" Kagome said excitedly "I can't wait!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'women' after he walked out the door.

"I heard that." Koya said after his muttering

Kohaku sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes "Morning….."

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Kagome asked

"Nah, didn't even know you guys were here." Kohaku stretched his arms and got out of the bed "When do I get to see Sango?"

"Soon." Koya said looking at him "You are going to walk down after Miroku with the rings."

"I am?" Kohaku seemed stunned "My sister is getting married!"

"Yep, that makes you the ring boy." Koya said Satoshi sat down next to her with his normal clothes on.

"Hey, where is everyone!" Miroku's voice called out

"Oh shit." Everyone except Kohaku and Koya rushed out the door.

"Koya, stay here and watch Kohaku. Make sure Sango and Miroku don't see him." Kagome commaned as she rushed out the door

"Whatever mom." Koya got up and sat next to Kohaku "Time for you to dress the part, Kohaku."

So for the five hours, Koya prepped Kohaku and dressed him for the part of ring boy, with everyone coming in and out checking on Koya. Including Miroku and Sango, that was when Koya had to hide him in a food storage closet.

"Koya, what are you hiding?" Miroku asked looking around the room

"Hiding? Why the hell would I be hiding anything?" Koya asked while laying on her back

"I don't know……but you are hiding something in here." Miroku poked around the room

"Knock it off. I'm working on your guys wedding present in here." Koya pushing Miroku away from the food closet. _Smooth move, Koya_.

"Oh really? I guess I'll be on my way then." Miroku said walking away, looking over his shoulder "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Yeah…..surprise……for Sango." Koya said once Miroku was a good distance away.

The hour of the wedding finally came, and Koya stood at the door frame of Kaede's house watching with Satoshi. Kohaku was standing beside her, and nervous as hell. He paced around worrying about practically nothing.

"You'll be fine." Satoshi said trying to comfort the nervous boy "Stop worrying, Koya put a lot of effort into that new robe."

Kohaku was dressed in the finest robe that Koya could find in a 5 village radius. It had blue with white clouds, and was made of silk for the warm days. Koya had gone threw hell trying to keep Miroku and Sango's curiosity down. But with Sango being pregnant, Koya had to be extra careful with the mood swings and the jumping to conclusions that Sango had with that.

"But what if Sango doesn't want me back?" Kohaku gripped the ring "Then what!"

"Boy, where have you been?" Koya asked giving him a gentle slap across the face. "Sango went throught hell and back every time she saw you. She loves you like she loves her children, her friends and Miroku! She never forgot about you, you dim wit."

The sound of a flute played through the village to symbolize the start of the wedding.

Koya looked out the door to see Sango dressed in the a beautiful white wedding dress walking through the crowd of people with Miroku by her side.

"Mom really can pull off a good wedding." Koya said pulling Kohaku to the door "Got the rings?"

"Yeah." Kohaku nodded as Satoshi and Koya pushed him out the door.

"Go join your sister." Kohaku walked through the crowd of people along side Kirara, who was shaking off flower petals as she walked.

Satoshi grabbed Koya round the waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I never thought I'd witness my own parents marriage."

"Most people don't." Koya said giving the demon slayer a strange look "You know I really screwed up the timeline."

"Hey, as long as I have you, our parents have one another, and our brothers and sisters to go home to, you did nothing wrong."

"I guess your right, but I screwed with my own life. I mean I was 13 when I came here, and mom would be pregnant with me in about a month, but now I'm 15 and I won't be born for another 4 years. I really screwed with that."

"Face it, you were meant to be the oldest child of Inuyasha who was to do some time traveling. It doesn't matter how long they have to wait."

"I guess." Koya smiled, and Satoshi kissed her cheek making her blush "What's with you? You've been like this before."

"I just love you, that's all."

"Only because all the beautiful women here will be the old hangs and has beens by the time we're born."

"What do I have to do to show you that I love you, and only you?" Satoshi turned Koya round in his arms

"Your prior actions till now is not exactly the most convincing way for you to show how you 'love' me." Koya said smugly.

"Kohaku!" Satoshi was about to respond when Sango shouted that name. Koya and Satoshi both looked her way.

"Hi sis." Kohaku said standing next to Miroku

Everyone except Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, Koya and Satoshi froze at the sight of Kohaku, who looked quite uncomfortable where he was. Sango was smiling as she unsuccessfully tried to held back tears.

"Psh…Sango." Kagome said from her seat "Your getting married!"

"Miroku snap out of it!" Inuyasha growled

Kirara bit the rear end of the preacher who was performing the service. Kaede had gratefully stepped down and let someone else perform the ceremony.

"Uh hm." The preacher coughed out "Shall we continue?"

Sango and Miroku nodded as Sango tried to wipe away the tears. She just so happy her little brother was with her.

"Please take the rings." The preacher said

Miroku took the ring from Kohaku with a nod and Sango took the ring form Kohaku kissed him on the cheek.

"Sis!" Kohaku whined as he touched his cheek

"Hey! I thought **_I _**was the one getting married." Miroku said to Sango

"You are." Sango said

Koya, being a demon with advance senses, laughed at Miroku.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked looking at her

"Nothing." Koya lied as she broke away from Satoshi. She leaned on the opposing side of the door frame

"This is a wonderful wedding." Satoshi said eyeing Koya

"Yeah, mom knows how to pull off a great one." Koya said not noticing the gaze "Uh oh."

"What?" Satoshi looked out the door and around the scene

"Saimyoushou." Koya said looking for a bow and arrow. She found her mother's in the back of the hut. She also got a vague idea when she was a few extra baskets of flowers.

"Koya, what do you think your doing?" Satoshi asked her as she tied a basket to an arrow.

"Saving they're butts and making the wedding look good at the same time." Koya said loading the arrow on the bow. "Wait for it……"

She watched the flying bugs and watched Miroku and Sango at the same time. "Come on……skip to the end!"

"What are you waiting for Koya?" Satoshi asked confused

"That!" Koya let the arrow fly and shot three more flower arrows at the Saimyoushou. Each arrow hit a bug, creating a small explosion and the flowers rained from the sky as Sango and Miroku kissed.

Everyone watched in awe as the flowers rained down on them, not knowing how that happened.

"They're wedding must have been blessed!" someone said

"Truly blessed by the gods!" someone else said

"Yeah……….lets go with that theory." said Koya as she scanned over the people

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede all looked at each other from surprise of this event. Kaede turned around and saw Koya holding the bow.

"How could this have happened?" Kagome asked looking into the sky

"Dunno." Inuyasha searched the sky as he held out his hand "I'll be damned if they truly are blessed."

"I think lesser force was at work." Kaede said as she watch Koya shrug when she noticed her.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked. Kaede merely smiled at them.

"Your amazing." Satoshi said looking at Koya

"Huh?" Koya said putting down the bow where she found it

"You. Are. Amazing." Satoshi said

"Thank you." Koya said returning to her leaning spot "But I'm never going to marry you."

"Why not?" Satoshi asked amazed as he watched her, sure, that was the point of calling her amazing, but he always tried.

"Too much of a lecher." Koya said, unknown to Satoshi, a small smile creped on the corner of her mouth

"I'm not as big as a lecher as my father."

"But you still are one, just not as big as him." Koya smirked at him "Not to mention you a womanizer. Every girl you've seen in our time, you asked them to bare your children."

Koya remembered a time when she and Satoshi had come back from the present day, and every single village girl was there waiting for his return. They acted like he been gone forever, but in reality he had only been gone for about 5 hours. That had ticked Koya off for 3 days, and would have been more if Satoshi hadn't made it up to her by repairing her sword for her.

The wedding ended shortly after that, and Koya wasn't one for dancing and cake. She stuck around anyways just to be nice.

"Koya!" Sango hugged her with all her might "Thank you!"

"Is everyone out to suffocate me?" Koya pulled herself from Sango's death grip. Satoshi grinned at Koya as he sipped some tea "Shut up, Satoshi. Just shut up."

"I didn't say anything sweetheart." Satoshi said taking her hand. Koya blushed and took it back.

"Who's this Koya?" Miroku asked, earning a sly grin form him.

"This is Satoshi, a friend from my time." Koya said

"Satoshi huh?" Shippo asked as he examined the boy "Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yes." Koya said straight off

"He better be." Inuyasha said walking up to them. "You touch my daughter in anyway I swear I'll-"

"Inuyasha….!" Kagome warned him with a 'sit'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly got frightened by her.

"Thanks mom." Koya said smiling.

"Hey look." Shippo pulled at Satoshi's long sleeves "He has the.."

Koya suddenly kicked up a whole lot of dirt in Shippo's way, effectively silencing him as Satoshi pulled his sleeve down over his right hand. She then picked up Shippo.

"Me and Shippo are going to get some tea." Koya said rushing off with Satoshi behind her.

They all stopped a safe distence away on the other side of the village.

"He has the Wind Tunnel!" The first thing Shippo said when Koya had allowed him to speak "Is he Miroku's son?"

"Duh." Koya said "Don't tell anyone, ok Shippo?"

"Why not?" Shippo questioned her with a confused dlook

"It's a long story." Satoshi said shaking his head "and it ends with you in a frilly pink dress if your not quiet about this!"

"Oh really?" Shippo wasn't threatened by the dress, well, he was, just not by as much as the next guy "Koya do you care about Satoshi?"

"Of course I do!" Koya snapped back. Satoshi smiled at the female hanyou with new piece of information.

"You've groped her enough in the 12 hours to say you at least care about her." Shippo said to Satoshi as a vein popped out of Satoshi's head

"So what if I care about her?" Satoshi snapped at Shippo.

"On one condition." Shippo said trying to look business like "Will I hold my silence."

"How much candy do you want?" Koya asked in a monotone

"I don't want candy." (A/N: There's a shock.) Shippo grinned ear to ear. He was going to make her pay for bullying him around this whole time.

"What do you want?" Koya asked with her anger rising.

"I want both of you too--"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING SHIPPO!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped out of the bushes. Koya had been so distracted by Shippo and there was so many people around she couldn't pick up on the scent.

"DAD!" Koya shouted as she jumped backwards into Satoshi. He blushed as he held on to her. "What are you--?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice came from behind Inuyasha "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha got scared for another sit that day. "I was just---"

"Spying on them?" Miroku said as he appeared next to Inuyasha "Tsk tsk, Inuyasha. You shouldn't listen to other people's conversations."

Miroku leaned closer to Inuyasha a whispered a in a very small voice "Did you find out anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Just now found them. There is too many people here."

"Yeah Inuyasha." Sango said appearing next to him. She knocked Inuyasha upside the head a piece of wood. "You should leave these two alone."

_Never tick off mom when she's pregnant._ Satoshi thought _Rule number one._

"Dad………what did you hear?" Koya asked nervously

"Nothing important." Inuyasha said standing up "Just Shippo not wanting candy."

Koya sighed in relief. Her senses set back in, and she tore herself away from Satoshi. She blushed for a moment and looked at Shippo.

"Keep your silence." Koya threatened. Her deadly glare on to Shippo.

"Fine." Shippo agreed

Koya walked away with Satoshi next to her, making Koya smile.

"The bull I go through for you." Koya said to him

"Aw…..You know you love me." Satoshi said her to

"I love to see you in pain." Koya said as they turned a corner to see Inuyasha and Kagome.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Koya and Satoshi sweat dropped.

"What did Dad do THIS time?" Koya asked examining her 'sat' father

"Koya, can we have a talk with you?" Kagome asked her. Sango stood next to her.

"Ummm……I dunno. I mean Satoshi…." Koya turned to Satoshi. Leaving him in a village full of pretty girl and at the hands of her father. "I just can't leave him alone."

"We'll take good care of him!" Miroku said patting Satoshi on the shoulder

"Yeah…." Inuyasha appeared behind him.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens." Kohaku said walking up to Koya

"I still don't know……" Koya reached out for him, but felt Sango and Kagome turn her away.

"He'll be fine." Kagome assured her daughter

"Yeah, nothing to worry about!" Sango said

Koya found herself sitting on the river side near the village crops.

"Why the hell am I here?" Koya asked. Something very strange is going on………….

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Sango scolded her.

_Pregnancy hormones…_ Koya looked at Sango "I'm sorry. What am I doing here?"

"We want to know about Satoshi." Kagome said sitting next to Koya

"Eh?" Koya was confused. What was there to know about the pervert?

"There is something going on between you two." Sango nudged Koya.

"Between me and him?" Koya looked at Sango "No way!"

"Oh come on Koya." Sango persisted "We know you like him."

"I do not!" Koya stood up. She wasn't going to sit down and take this "Why would I care about that lecherous, perverted, womanizing…." Koya was temped to say 'monk-like demon slayer.' but held back "boy!"

Koya stomped off from the two.

"She loves him." Sango said smiling at the angry hanyou marching away.

"Uh hm." Kagome nodded in agreement

_Take care of my son, Koya._ Sango thought touching her stomach "Kagome, there is something I need help telling Miroku."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koya walked around outside the village, letting her mind wander. She leaned against a tree and closer her eyes , listening to the sweet sounds of nature.

Then her enhanced sense of smell kicked in and smelled _him_. She made herself comfortable as she slid down the tree and sat crisscrossed. _What's the worst he can do?_

"Guess who?" He whispered with enough lust in his voice for him to be playboy of the year.

Koya knocked his hands away from her eyes, and he laughed, rubbed one of her ears and leaned against a tree in front of Koya. "Knock it off Satoshi." Temptation was a extremely **_bad_** thing when it came to Satoshi.

"Ah, Koya, your no fun." Satoshi smiled at her "Did you not smell me coming to you, or were you just ignoring me?"

"I was ignoring you." Koya said without a second thought "I was hoping you'd go away."

"Now would I leave such a beautiful girl like you alone?" Satoshi crossed his arms

"The same way you have when I told you to for the last 15 years of my life." Koya responded "So what did Dad, Miroku, and Kohaku ask you?"

"Wondering if I plan to marry you." Satoshi said with a sly grin. Koya's anger boiled.

"Better not have told my Dad anything." Koya said seriously "It's hard enough for me to stop Dad in our time, I don't need in the past too."

"Stop being so serious." Satoshi said, trying to calm her down. "I didn't tell them anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Koya asked sternly

"I'm sure." Satoshi said "Shippo kept on hinting at stuff, though."

"I should kill that little runt while he's still smaller than me." Koya's anger subsided

"Your so cute when your angry." Satoshi smiled at her "Don't want to marry me?"

"No." Koya said flat out, letting a small smile creep on her face "Sorry, not interested."

"Come on Koya, why not?" Satoshi, to this day, never understood why she said no every time. But damn it, he'll never give up on her.

"Your too lecherous." Koya said as she stood up. She smiled at him, she full well knew she wasn't giving him any hope for her, so her evil side of her got thinking.

"So?" Satoshi asked "I there no hope for me?"

Koya walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She brought him closer to her and kissed his cheek. "There is always a small bit of hope." She whispered in his ear.

Satoshi froze like ice. This could not be his Koya. His Koya would never come on to him like this, not unless……….

SPLASH

Koya chucked him in the stream beside them. She gave him a innocent smile and started walking away. "Maybe in 10 years I'll marry you! That is………if you give up your womanizing habits!"

"Maybe." Satoshi repeated to himself. He smiled _YES! I GOT A MAYBE!_ "That means there is still a chance for her."

Koya was a good distance away as she blushed and burst out laughing. That boy could have close to any girl in they're village in they're time. But no, he wanted the half-demon girl of all people, daughter of a half-demon named Inuyasha that could **_so _**kick his ass. So what does Koya do? She makes him chase her in front of all the village girls and pulls stunts like that until he stops being a womanizer and a pervert.

"Wait my love!" Satoshi called out to the laughing female hanyou "I need to seduce you and get you soaking wet!"

"Good luck with that!"

* * *

Ok, I know there was a lot of Koya and Satoshi crap in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. 

Oh, and Chat-chan created a new fic! As did I! Chat-chan created, "I see that you can't" so guess what! Go read it!

Oh and I made 2 new _**Naruto**_ fics! Go read : _Dragon Summoner_ and _Enough is Enough_! The down fall of VIZ in a fanfic! Sasuke gets his ass kicked! Flaming twing of Doom! Cookies! Raman!

Next time on, **_We Love You Kagome:_**

Say goodbye, go home, because there is no more work to be done here Koya. Suck up the tears, and stop crying. They will back. For crying out loud, they're their parents! All changed for the greater good, except Naraku now keeping an eye out for Koya. Will the gang figure out that Satoshi is Miroku and Sango's son? Will they find out that Sango's pregnant? Maybe I should write a sequel to this, where Inuyasha is raising children………

_**In the End, I Still Love You So Much**_

Review Please!

Later...with much love...

Ash's Girl


	11. In The End, I Still Love So Much

THE FINAL CHAPTER. --sob-- I can't believe it's over. It's ony fair that I end this story one year on the day when I started it a yearago.But it was good while it lasted. You know what? I apparently don't know how to count! I just now figured out that the two chapters before this one were not suppost to be 9 and 10, but 8 and 9. I'm so stupid.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha because Rumiko Takahashi thought of it first.

**Summery**: When a mysterious girl pops out of the well, she claims to be Kagome's daughter! Something went horribly wrong there and now she has to correct it to save Kagome. Who's behind all this? Her father isn't who you think it is. InuKag MirSan

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**In the End, I Still Love You So Much**_

Koya walked around in the middle of the night, she couldn't sleep, it was her last night in her parents past. It was cold, and she shivered under her three layers of clothing.

Koya stopped in the middle of the village square and looked straight up. It was a half moon, and Koya knew her time as a human would come soon. Unlike all half-demons who are just human for a day, she stays human for a week. Her spiritual powers were to blame for that, being strong enough to hold of he demon side of her for 7 days and nights.

"You look cold." A familiar voice said as a blanket found a way around her shoulders. She looked over and saw Satoshi standing next to her.

"What are you doing up this late?" Koya asked. He didn't seem cold at all.

"Couldn't sleep no more than you can." Satoshi said "You know what's ironic? This all happened around Christmas time."

"It's a good month before Christmas." Koya said

"Yeah, but it's getting closer every day." Satoshi turned to her "Let get back before your father finds us."

They started walking threw the quiet village, Koya shivering even under the blanket. She turned to Satoshi who was dressed in normal village robes, and wasn't even cold at the least. She couldn't believe how he could do this.

"Aren't you cold?" Koya asked as they walked through the village

"No." Satoshi said smiling at her

"How can you not be? It's cold enough to freeze ice!" Koya said stopping him

"My love, as long as your warm." Satoshi put a hand on her shoulder "I am too."

Koya smiled and blushed as they walked into the hut where mostly everyone was. The only ones missing was Sango and Miroku, who had a hut to themselves.

Koya pulled the blanket off of her and handed it back to Satoshi. "You need this more than I do."

"No, you do." He said pushing the blanket back into her hands "Get some sleep, Koya."

Koya took a seat against a wall and pulled the blanket over herself. Satoshi took a seat next to her.

"Are you sure--" Koya offered him the blanket

"Keep it Koya." He said refusing the blanket "And get some sleep. We're heading back tomorrow."

Koya nodded and started to drift off into sleepy darkness until she felt something move around on her ass. Koya whirled around and slapped Satoshi in the face.

"I swear this hand is cursed." Satoshi said rubbing his face

"It's not the hand you bastard." Koya said yawning. She drifted off into sleep at the last of her words.

Koya woke up later that night, still unable to sleep. She rolled over and saw Satoshi shivering as he slept.

"Stupid idoit." Koya said draping some of the blanket over him. She snuggled up against him, for there was not enough blanket. _Why do I care about you so much?_ Koya thought resting her head on his shoulder _Why do you care about me at all?_

Koya drift to sleep, and Satoshi woke up a little while later. He had felt sudden warmth, and font Koya on his shoulder.

"Koya?" He whispered as he watched her sleep. Pushed some of the blanket over her shoulder and moved her bangs out of the way of her eyes. He kissed her forehead, making her stir a little. His arm found her waist and pulled her closer. "Damn, I love you."

"Don't try anything." Inuyasha said looking straight at the boy. Ironically, Inuyasha had Kagome sleeping on his shoulder.

"Why would I do that?" Satoshi asked

"Because your just like Miroku." Inuyasha said

"Why does everyone say that!" Satoshi asked the dear gods of our world

" 'Cause it's true." Koya said cracking her eyes open

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waking up too

"Go back to sleep, Koya." Satoshi ran his hand threw her silky white hair

"And leave you at the hands of my father?" Koya asked groggily as she unknowingly moved closer to him.

"I'll be fine." Satoshi said as Koya yawned and fell back to sleep.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome yawned "Leave the boy alone."

"Just, go back to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha said "It'll be alright."

"Will you leave him alone?" Kagome made herself more comfortable in Inuyasha's arms

"Yeah." Inuyasha said unwillingly. He glared over at Satoshi who was now asleep with Koya. He would have gotten up and separated the two, but that would require moving, which he was unable to do due to Kagome sleeping on him.

_That's Miroku's son_ Inuyasha thought _He reeks of a mix of Miroku and Sango, mixed with his own scent. That lecherous bastard wants my daughter! Not if I can help it._

Inuyasha spent the rest of the night watching the two, until he was unable to keep his eyes open and fell into a very much alert sleep.

_**Well into the next day…..**_

"Hello everyone! How did everyone sleep last ni---" Miroku was cut off by Kagome and Sango who put they're fingers to their mouths and made a "shush" sound.

"Quiet. Satoshi and Koya are still sleeping." Kagome said pointing to the two sleeping children in the corner.

"They're so cute together." Sango said smiling at them

"Indeed." Miroku said from the door way

"You think they'll get married?" Kohaku asked walking into the hut

Koya groaned and cracked open her eyes "You better not be talking about us." She sat straight up and looked at the group at the door.

"And if we are?" Shippo asked

"Someone will PAY." Koya got her feet and stretched her tired body. "We've got to head back to our own time today."

"You two could stay a little bit longer, couldn't you?" Sango asked

"Nah……we've got to leave before we screw up time for the worst." Koya said brushing some hair away from her eyes.

"Yes, staying too long in the past where your parents are could potentially mess things up for your time." Miroku said "But that doesn't mean you guys can't stay till nightfall and dinner."

"Nightfall." Koya said nodding "We'll leave after dinner."

"That's fair." Miroku said

"Where's Dad?" Koya asked looking around

"I don't know, lets go find him Koya." Kagome requested, Koya nodded and walked with Kagome as they went in search of a certain Hanyou.

"He's a nice looking boy." Sango said staring at the sleeping Satoshi

"He is. He probably going to have much lucky with the ladies." Miroku said

"Doesn't he look similar to anyone we know?" Shippo hinted

Meanwhile is a castle covered in purple colored miasma in some remote area unable to be seen by man, Naraku was looking into Kanna's mirror while Kagura stood off to he side.

"So she is a half-demon and a priestess?" Naraku looked deep into the mirror that held Koya's image walking around and talking to Kagome. "I thought no demon could acquire spiritual powers, for they are pure, and demons are impure."

"She is not of this world." Kagura said "She had come from the not so distant future, and is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Her boy companion is the son of Miroku and Sango. Who knows what can happen by the time that girl is part of our time. Her power must be great for nether one of them to reside and continue to rage inside of her to keep her alive."

Naraku stared at Koya's image a bit longer "All her power will be mine."

"Admit it, you like her." Shippo said with a sly look. Miroku and Sango had left arguing over what was going to be eaten for dinner, but as Miroku is just now learning, NEVER mess with Sango while she's pregnant. "No……you love Koya."

Satoshi looked away and stared at the crack in the floor. "Yeah…..so?"

"For my silence about your birth, I want you to do something."

"Koya already knows I love her." Satoshi said shifting to Shippo for a moment "She just…doesn't…. feel the same about me…."

"You're an idiot." Shippo said "Just like your father, you're an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi looked angrily at the fox demon

"You are as blind and as lost as a bat with both it's eyes poked out." Shippo exclaimed at Satoshi "She loves you, and you can't see it. For crying out loud, Inuyasha is even picking up on this!" (A/N: And that is saying something.)

"NO she doesn't…….she…….she's just playing around with my emotions. "

"Satoshi, get a backbone." Shippo commanded like it was an order "And ask her, honestly, if she loves you."

"Like I'd ever do that! She'd just blow me off."

"Then for me to keep my silence…"

"What do you want?" Satoshi looked extremely annoyed and pissed off

"I want you kiss her." Shippo said smirking. He was going to MAKE Satoshi get a backbone about this.

"What?" Satoshi asked incredulously

"Kiss Koya. Hard." Shippo said. Satoshi glared at Shippo angrily. Satoshi never thought he would say this…but he was not going to kiss Koya on a dare.

"No." Satoshi said getting up. He headed for the door.

"What?" Shippo asked in shock. Satoshi stopped at the door. "I'll tell them that your Miroku's son!"

"I love Koya." Satoshi said "I'm willing to sacrifice the way I'm born for her."

Satoshi exited the hut and walked down the dirt road. He smiled to himself as the villagers passed him by. _And Mom said I haven't matured at all._

He saw a bunch of white lilies growing beside a water bed. He smiled bigger as he walked down and picked one. _These are Koya's favorite. She always looked so pretty with one in her hair._

He handled the flower with the utmost care as he walked threw the village, and into the forest. He spotted Koya in a tree with Inuyasha.

"Hey, look who it is." Inuyasha said looking down at the boy

"Hiya." Koya said looking down and letter her legs dangle from the branch. "What are doing here?"

"I got a present for you." Satoshi said grinning at her

"Last time you said that, I got covered with paint." Koya stated her fact "And feathers, and it took me a week before I stopped looking blue."

"I was 7. Get over it. I didn't like girls then, and you didn't help." Satoshi said crossing his arms "Just come down."

"You were 11, and were already hitting on best friend." Koya corrected him "And why would I come down?"

"Because I got something for you!"

"Your not going to do anything to me?" Koya asked

"Of course not. Your father is right there!" Satoshi pointed to Inuyasha

"Good point." Koya said elegantly jumping down from her branch. She stood before Satoshi in what he thought was all her grace and beauty.

"Your really beautiful girl, Koya." Satoshi pulled back some of her hair over her puppy-like ear and placed the water lily behind it "This will just make you look more beautiful, if that's possible."

"Huh?" Koya touched her ear and blushed when she felt the flower "Where did you find it?"

"Too see that blush on your face." He hovered over her face "I'd go to the ends of the world for that flower."

"Hey, back off of her!" Inuyasha jumped down and pushed Satoshi away from Koya.

"Dad, knock it off." Koya said frustrated with her father

"I am not letting some boy come THAT close to you!" Inuyasha barked at his daughter

"I can't believe you're acting like this!" Koya barked back

"Acting like what! I'm your father! I'm watching out for you!"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome called out from behind them

Inuyasha went plowing into the ground with an unusual 2 feet deep hole.

"Thanks mom." Koya said examining her 'sat' father as he mumbled something into the ground.

"Just like back home." Satoshi said shaking his head.

"Speaking of back home, we should get going." Koya said walking up to him

"Why? I like it here." Satoshi said to the female hanyou "No brothers and sisters to bug you."

"As much as you stay, we have to go." Koya walked away from the boy and to her mother "We are both going to enter this world fairly soon, and two of us in the same world is not a good idea."

Satoshi sighed and walked behind her, with Inuyasha following them "I know. But life here just seems so much better then the one we have. More peace, and less violence, ya know?"

Satoshi and Kagome grabbed Koya's shoulders and pulled her backwards to protect her from a certain flying fox demon that had been chucked out of a hut with a dozen bruises

"I stand corrected."

"Your not going to be standing at all if you don't get your hand off my ass!" Koya growled as she whirled around slapped Satoshi. "Damn lecher." Inuyasha's eyebrow went into a spasm, for once, Inuyasha was trying to hold back.

"Shippo are you alright?" Kagome said leaning down next to the fox demon. Koya and Satoshi attention switched to Shippo. Inuyasha finally noticed too.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Koya asked kneeling down

"What did you do now you little runt?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome picked him up.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY SHIPPO!" a female voice called from the hut behind them. They all turned around to see very young half-demon girl with red locks and a deep tanned skin standing at the doorway. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Ahhhh!" Shippo scrambled and leaped out of Kagome's arms and ran for dear life as the young three year old chased Shippo with a spoon.

"Setsuna! Come back!" A mother shouted from the door way "Oh dear….I'm sorry if she's caused any trouble."

"Setsuna!" Satoshi and Koya shouted at the same time and looked each other.

"It couldn't be THAT it?" Koya asked

"I'm pretty sure it is." Satoshi said looking in the direction Shippo ran

Koya burst into laughter, soon followed by Satoshi's laughter.

"Uhhh….is there something we should know?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome had walked over to Setsuna's mother and started to talk to her.

"She's a half-deer demon, huh?" Kagome asked the woman. The woman nodded.

"The village we lived in before had been destroyed by bandits, and I hoped for peace and refuge, especially when the head priestess here said that half-demons are welcome here. But I guess…" The woman shook her head and smiled "I guess there is never a peaceful moment with that daughter of mine."

"She's going to give Shippo hell for the next 15 years…..that is until Souten comes." Koya smiled at her father.

The night soon came, and the gang assembled in front of the Bone Eaters Well. Koya and Satoshi had to leave, for there was no need for them anymore, in this time at least.

"It was fun." Koya said looking away "But we gotta go."

"Here and gone in a moment's notice." Inuyasha said shaking his head

"I'll be back in 4 years………" Koya smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "When mom gets pregnant."

"We're going to miss you both." Kagome said hugging Koya.

"That's the first time I ever heard that." Koya said

"And it's going to be the last." Satoshi said

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked them

"All of you can't wait to get rid of all of for some 'alone' time." Koya said quoting 'alone' with her fingers

"Who are 'all of us'?" Inuyasha asked confused

"All our brothers and sister." Satoshi said. Koya nodded.

"You didn't think that is was just us, did you?" Koya asked sitting on the well

"No, of course not." Sango said "But Naraku……."

"Will actually die." Koya finished off her sentence _It may take you four years to do it….but hell. You'll do it._ "Come on Satoshi. Lets get out of here before I screw with time again."

"Ok." Satoshi said sitting on the well, ready to fall in

"Sango. Did you tell Miroku?" Koya asked the woman with a raised eye brow.

"Tell him what?" Sango asked

"Tell me what?" Miroku asked Sango

Koya then pointed to Satoshi. Sango's face turned red as she face Miroku.

"Ummm…..Miroku. I don't think I can fight Naraku for a while." Sango said looking away

"Why? What's the matter?" Miroku asked

"I'm pregnant." Sango said looking into his eyes. His eyes went into shock, then to great joy all in a few seconds.

"That's great!" Miroku said hugging Sango. "Wait a minute….." Sango blushed as she was held in Miroku's embrace.

"Satoshi lets go." Koya said quickly grabbing his hand. "Later! See you in 4 years!"

"Bye!" Satoshi got in quickly as Koya fell into the well pulling Satoshi with her into a red light that took them both.

"He was my son." Miroku said leaning over the now empty well. He smiled as Sango kissed on the cheek.

"He's still with us." Sango said taking his hand. She moved it over her stomach. Miroku smiled at her.

"You know Inuyasha." Kagome said leaning against him "It wouldn't be a half bad idea if we had Koya ahead of schedule."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha turned to her "And put her at the hands of Naraku when she can't defend herself!"

"Then I guess we wait?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around his waist. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Until Naraku is dead." Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's shoulder. _Naraku……you the one who started this didn't you? You're the one who gave Koga that idea. I swear I'll kill you someday, then I can have a family with Kagome._

………

Koya jumped out of the well and helped Satoshi come out as they arrived in they're own time.

"It's good to be home." Koya said

"Yeah……" Satoshi said walking with Koya to the village "So what are we going to tell our parents when we see them?"

"The truth." Koya said

"The truth? THE TRUTH!" Satoshi questioned her "We're going to tell our parents that we went back in time and changed the past for the greater good? Haven't we already over used that excuse?"

"Yes." Koya took a deep breath as she entered the village "But this time we didn't ditch them and go to a amusement park."

"I wish we did." Satoshi mumbled underneath his breath "So we're going to tell them the whole story?" Satohi asked as they were greeted by they're younger brothers and sisters.

"Welcome home brother!" A small boy grabbed onto Satoshi's leg

"Sister!" a small hanyou girl tackled her older sister to the ground.

"Not the whole story." Koya said pulling her energetic sister into her arms, getting off the ground, and entering the hut to find her parents along with a grown Shippo, a grown Kohaku, Sango and Miroku

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha snapped at his daughter as she took a seat, putting her little sister down next to her.

"Well….." Koya tried to think on where to start

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Satoshi said taking a seat next to Koya

"Where did both of you go?" Miroku asked with a sly grin "You were both gone so long."

"Don't get any ideas Miroku." Inuyasha, Koya, and Satoshi said together

"Dad, remember that thing with Koga, and me, and Sesshomaru back when mom was 15?" Koya asked nervously "That thing where I locked Kikyo in hell and got my ass kicked by Sesshomaru?"

* * *

_**Fin**_

That's it! There isn't anymore! Damn…….I need to write a sequel. I will miss you my story! --hugs--

ANIME CONVENTION THIS WEEKEND AT LLOYD CENTER! KIMORICON! I'M SO EXCITED!

Oh, if you happen to be there, and if you see a girl that's about 5'1" dressed as Itachi from Naruto with someone dressed as Gaara, along with a sign that says 'Have you seen this boy?' With Naruto's picture on it………that would be me and my best friend Cheryl.

_**Review please! **_

Will write again, SOON, Later,

Ash's Girl


	12. Epilouge

Oh, please read We Love You Kagome. It kind of helps if you do, because there are some referances to my OC's. If you don't...your going to be kind of confused. So, please read We Love You Kagome.

Summery:

Prolouge/Epiloge to We Love You Kagome:Inuyasha...RAISING CHILDREN? Anything is possible when Naraku's dead. But when years later someone turns a village into Shikon Jewels, and brings back Naraku, their children join the journey to destroy Naraku.

Disclaimers: I own Inuyasha! -anger lawyers surround author- What? -holds up plushie Inuyasha- see I own him. I do not own the one on tv however. damn

* * *

Prolouge

_This all started before I had an age….._

Everything seemed to happen so fast. They couldn't believe what had happened, now that they repeated it in they're heads over and over again. But one thing they all thought as silence reined over the battle field: Is it truly over?

Kagome dropped to her knees and clenched the stomach. She was so stupid to come on to the battle field, not just endangering her own life, but another's too.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha put away Tetsaseige and dropped down next to her "Kagome, did Naraku's poison get to you?"

"No." Kagome too a deep breath "I'm just 2 weeks pregnant, that's all."

"What!" Inuyasha was taken back by what she had said. He had noticed her scent had changed……..but not that much

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said relaxing "I just didn't want to stay out of the action."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scolded as hugged her "I could have damn well lost you on this battle field. I don't want to lose our child too."

"But Naraku's dead now." Kagome said kissing his cheek "Our baby girl can grow up without him."

"Girl?" Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome "What gives you the idea it's a girl?"

"Koya." Kagome said cheerfully as she smiled at him

"Sango!" Miroku shouted her name as he grabbed her from behind. He lifted her off the ground and made her turn to face him

"Whoa! Miroku!" Sango shouted in surprise as she felt Miroku kiss her passionately. He broke the kiss and let both bare hands touch her face.

"It's gone Sango." He said with their noses touching, then kissed her quickly on the lips. "The wind tunnels' gone!"

"What?" Sango took his hand that would have the deadly hole in it. She saw nothing but his palm. "It's gone!" She kissed him quickly "It's gone!" She said again before kissing him

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome shouted over to the happy couple as Inuyasha carried her in his arms

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked and Miroku kissed her neck

"I know I should have told you guys before we fought Naraku…." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha as she took his hand "But I'm having a baby."

"That's great Kagome!" Miroku said resting his head on Sango's shoulder. "But you shouldn't of fought with us!"

"Yeah Kagome. You took more than your own life on the battle field." Sango said

"Your one to talk sis." Kohaku said coming out of a broken down hut with a small 4 year old boy child walking beside him.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." The little boy said to his parents holding a teddy bear

"Satoshi!" Sango whipped away from Miroku and dropped down to knees in front of her son. "What are you doing here?"

"He apparently followed us." Kohaku said running his hand threw Satoshi's hair

"Satoshi you shouldn't have followed us." Miroku said taking his son gloved hand. He pulled the glove off with the beads and felt his son try to take the glove back.

"Daddy! Give it back! You and Mommy said I can't ever take that off!" Satoshi protested trying to take back the glove and beads.

Sango and Miroku hugged their son. Sango scooped him into her arms and held him as Miroku ran ruffled Kohaku's hair.

"You never have to put that glove on again." Miroku said to his son "Never ever again."

"Why?" Satoshi questioned

"Because you don't need it!" Sango said joyfully

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up next to Miroku and Sango. He had finally put Kagome down on her own two feet.

"Promise me you would do that again." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's lips.

"I promise." Kagome said

……………_..And it will end when I become of age._

* * *

So, thought I'd give you the prolouge and see how you like it. How do you like it?

_**Reveiw Please!**_

Ash's Girl


End file.
